Mass Effect: Rise Act II
by dennis.joslyn1
Summary: Anima's story continues in the second act of Mass Effect: Rise.


Mass Effect: Rise Act II

By Dennis Joslyn

The scene fades in on Anima sitting in a dance club on Thessia, a few young Asari dance on the various stages. Anima wasn't here for the show she needed a stiff drink or ten, her father's death still weighed heavily on her. Ten empty glasses once full of potent Asari liquor have started to pill up on her table but she was in no mood to stop. A young waitress walks over and attempts to clean up but Anima stops her and orders another round of drinks. Anima picks up a glass full of the bright red Asari liquor and drinks it quickly slamming the glass down on the table as Sarha walks up and sits down across from Anima.

Sarha: I think you have had enough.

Anima: I have not yet begun to drink.

Sarha: Asari High Command has requested you to speak with them.

Anima: I bet.

Sarha: You aren't the only one hurting Anima. Your mother, Garrus…

Anima: No, I'm not the only one, (picking up another drink and drinking it in one gulp) but I'm the one that got him killed.

Sarha: That's not…

Anima stands up and throws an empty glass into the wall behind Sarha "don't you… don't you dare!" With that Anima walks off leaving Sarha at the table, she pays the tab for Anima and quickly leaves the club. As she is walking down the street in an attempt to catch Anima she sees Aria who motions her over. Sarha quick makes her way over to Aria who is simple standing on the street. "What do you want Aria?" Sarha asks still trying to see where Anima has gone to.

Aria: You need to let her be.

Sarha: Giving relationship advice now?

Aria: Sweetie, if I wanted Anima I could steal her out from under your pretty little nose.

Sarha: I am not in the mood Aria, do you have something to tell me?

Aria: Yes I do… well kind of.

Sarha is visibly upset at the cat and mouse game but she decides to hear out Aria. Aria motions her into another bar, this one is dark and only has a few customers. Mostly Asari but a few humans who are refugees thanks to the many issues on Earth. They find a small table in the back and sit down. A few moments later a Volus waiter walks over to take their order his suit hissing with every breath "May I… Take your order?" he asks. Aria looks at him "give us two of your strongest drinks" The Volus nods and goes to retrieve the drinks.

Sarha: Aria I'm in no mood for your games, also thanks to you I lost Anima.

Aria points over to the corner of the bar "she is right there, she came in the side entrance." Sarha goes to stand up but Aria grabs her wrist stopping her. "Let me go!" Sarha demands but Aria shakes her head and points to the seat. Sarha reluctantly sits down and the Volus walks over with two glasses of a red liquor. Aria taps her Omnitool and pays for the drinks and the Volus turns his attentions elsewhere. Sarha takes a sip of the drink and almost chokes from the bitterness and burn. Aria chuckles and takes a drink "I'm going to give you some advice" she says taking another sip of the drink. Sarha still trying to catch her breath her throat and stomach were on fire. "How… (Coughing) how do you… drink this?" She finally gets out. Aria laughs "A thousand years old I've built up a tolerance to this. Do you like it? It has trace amounts of Eezo and Red Sand. I hardly ever touch the stuff anymore gives you one hell of a hangover." Sarha not wanting to be showed up by Aria takes another sip this time the burn isn't as bad. "You have a point to all of this, Anima…" Aria cuts off Sarha.

Aria: Anima needs to be alone right now, you following her around isn't helping.

Sarha: I'm not going to let her do something stupid.

Aria: Like hook up with some stranger?

Sarha: Something like that.

Aria: She won't, that is the furthest thing from her mind. It's hard on an Asari when we lose our parents. We have a long life to morn them, and seeing that T'Soni decided to raise her more as a human than Asari she will have an even tougher time.

Sarha: So Asari born on Thessia are better at losing their father?

Aria: Yes.

Sarha: How so?

Aria: There is an understanding that loss is part of the deal, it is taught. She went to human schools which romance the idea of death, she learned their art, culture. She is only now learning about her people.

Sarha: Thanks to you?

Aria: Perhaps, perhaps being with her own people.

Sarha: You forget she isn't a true Asari.

Aria: Dear that is foremost in my mind.

With that Aria finishes her drink in one gulp and even she can't mask the strength of the cocktail this time. "Let her get drunk, hate the universe, blame God, and she will be fine. Finish your drink I have something else I need to show you." Sarha looks at the still half full drink and shakes her head before picking up the glass and drinking the rest of its contents. Her eyes tear up and she coughs a few times Aria laughs as the two get up and leave the bar, Sarha takes one last look at Anima who is sobbing looking at a picture of her father.

On the Citadel Simmons is looking over the project vaccine numbers in his office. Just two weeks and already sixty percent of Earth's adult population has had the vaccine and eighty percent of all children. Some troubling news at one of the first cities to begin the vaccines a mild illness has popped up, but Simmons dismisses the report as an overreaction. He turns on his private terminal and pulls up a escort service site and looks over the choices. "Hmm perhaps a human this time? No, no to easy… yes she will do nicely. A young Quarian is just what I need to relieve some stress" He thinks to himself. He taps his Omnitool, "I have another request" he says. The voice on the other end is deep and male "understood, send the data and I'll set it up." Simmons smiles and taps his private terminal. "Got it, she is sexy… not my style nothing to grab onto. Do you want the usual arrangement?" The voice asks and Simmons confirms with a simple yes and with that the call is ended.

Meanwhile in C-SEC HQ Jordan and Jackson are sitting in his office "I thought there would be more action" Jackson says taking a sip of coffee. Jordan doesn't respond he just looks over his messages. Jordan typically got around one hundred messages a day mostly junk but he looked at them all just the same. Like any good detective he had informants throughout the Citadel, and all of them talked to only him. "Finally" Jordan says as his eyes light up looking at the screen. Jackson perked up his small pencil fortress falling as he sits up. Jordan looks at Jackson who only smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

Jackson: So what do you have?

Jordan: It's probably nothing but it needs to be checked out. It seems "Jane Doe" was working for an escort company based on Illium. He… mistress was contacted by a third party for a discreet meeting in the high end apartment complex near the Presidium. She was reported missing at Illium three days later.

Jackson: So we go to Illium?

Jordan: No need, escorts are legal there and it would take a Salarian lawyer to get the employee files.

Jackson: So a dead end?

Jordan: Not quite we have a location here on the Citadel and a young attractive Asari would get noticed in a place like that. Maybe someone saw her go into an apartment.

Jackson nods and the two head for Jordan's skycar that is parked on the deck just outside his office. The two enter the car and it slowly lifts off the ground, inside the car the two are silent until Jackson breaks the silence. "So… you must really pull in the women" Jordan shakes his head "we doing this now?" Jackson laughs and looks out the window at the building flying by "just saying if I'm cramping your style staying in your guest room I can take a walk while you bed some hot twenty something human."

Jordan: Not my style.

Jackson: Oh, Asari then I get it blue is my favorite color, and they are sexy. I mean not my thing but attractive.

Jordan: Nope.

Jackson: Got a hot little Quarian in waiting?

Jordan: No.

Jackson: Volus?

Jordan breaks out laughing at the suggestion "no I'm attracted to humans" Jackson turns and looks with confusion "you said… Oh…" Jordan laughs again "and the penny drops" Jackson can feel his face get hot no doubt he was blushing he thinks. He quickly tries to change the subject "so…um… Manchester has a good baseball team this year." Jordan only laughs "Well that would be a first seeing how they have a foot…um soccer team not a baseball team." Jackson can feel the tension ratchet up a few small beads of sweat from on his brow. Before he can saying anything the skycar drops in speed and lands and the two doors open. "Thank god" Jackson mumbles to himself.

Jordan: What's that?

Jackson: Um nothing… so what do you expect to find here?

Jordan: Nothing, solving a murder isn't anything like you see in the vids.

Jackson nods and the two make their way into the towering building, it is a silver metallic building surrounded with a lush green park that has many trees and flowers. A few young children play in the grass two humans and two Asari chase one another playing tag. Jackson smiles watching the children as he enters the building. The lobby is as impressive as the outside was rare stones and metals make up the walls and flooring in the middle of the large room a security desk sits manned by a Turian and Krogan. Jordan walked up to the two guards and flashed his credentials Jackson hung back not wanting to step on any toes also it gave a better view of Jordan. "FINE, then I'll get a damned Warrant!" Jordan threatened the two guards who stood up almost daring Jordan to make the next move. Jordan doesn't take the bait and turns Jackson walks up. The Krogan lets out a laugh "see humans aren't so damn tough, not now with Shepard dead and gone." Jackson walks past Jordan.

Jackson: I'm sorry care to run that by me.

Krogan: Humans are worthless, no get out of my building before I call your boss.

Jackson looks over his shoulder at Jordan who is shaking his head no but ignores him, and turns back to the Krogan who is now standing directly in front of Jackson. "You see that is what I thought you said." The Krogan pokes Jackson in the chest a few time "what is the little human going to do about…" Before he can finish the sentence Jackson punches the Krogan in the jaw with a biotic punch sending him a few steps backwards. Before the Krogan can regain his balance Jackson uses a biotic charge on the Krogan slamming into him in a blur of blue energy. With that the Krogan falls backward onto his back. In a flash Jackson is on top of him his blue Omni Blade pressed to the Krogan's throat. Jordan rushes up intent on stopping this before it continues. "Now, you see you have a problem" Jackson says to the Krogan whose eyes are fixed on the blade. "I don't like being poked in the chest, and you said some mean things that hurt my feelings. So you are going to apologize to my friend and I or I'm going to see how many hacks it takes to remove your head with my Omni blade here." The Krogan scoffs and is rewarded with Jackson's blade being pressed harder on his throat. The Krogan finally decides not to push his luck "Okay… fine, I'm sorry!" Jackson hops off and puts his blade away "Good, now clean yourself up, this is a professional building" with that Jackson turns and walks past Jordan as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Simmons calmly walking to a Council meeting in the Citadel Tower. Rumors have been circling that other races have decided to move the Citadel back to the Widow system in the Serpent Nebula. This wasn't the first time they made a power move like this and Simmons was sure he could sway the Asari to back the Citadel staying in place. Upon arriving at the Tower Simmons is greeted by a Turian who directs him onto the elevator. Simmons steps on and moments later the Elevator reaches the top of the tower. "Got to love Mass Effect lifts" he thinks to himself, although the speed sometimes made him a little sick to his stomach.

He steps out of the Elevator and reporters from other systems swarm him, they are held back by C-SEC guards and Simmons only smiles as he walks by them. "No questions today you vultures" he says under his breath. The park like tower with trees, long staircases, and fountains was all met to put a person at ease. It was carefully designed as the biggest home field advantage in the Universe. Walking up the stairs he sees a large table and the other Councilors already waiting for him. "Not a good sign" Simmons thinks, but he is a pro and doesn't let his emotions show on his face. The Salarian Councilor speaks first "Welcome Councilor Simmons, please be seated we have much to talk about." A few camera droids buzz by the table recording the historic event. Simmons sits down as do the other Councilors, and the Asari begins to speak. "We have called this meeting to put to vote the moving of the Citadel, transferring the Normandy and Bastogne back to Alliance control, and the sanctions upon Earth and its sister colonies for basic rights violations." The last part catches Simmons off guard no one told him about sanctions.

Simmons: Councilors, members of the press, and guests. The people of Earth and the Alliance has protected the Citadel here in the Sol system for the last twenty two years. Our bound and ties have never been closer. The Alliance although can provide support in the Serpent Nebula will not be as affective in their defense. It is for that reason I suggest we keep the Citadel here in Earth's orbit.

Turian: The Citadel was protected long before Human's mastered driving cars, the other races are just as capable.

Krogan: Protection isn't the reason any longer, it has come to our attention that the humans have been engaged in back channel discussions with the Ledan.

Simmons: That is an outright lie!

Salarian: Our STG says otherwise Councilor. Choose your next words carefully, and remember you can be voted off the Council.

Turian: The Quarians and Volus have also been granted acceptance into the Council, and only need to pick a Councilor. The Humans can no longer be the bully they once were.

Simmons doesn't say anything, he takes a sip of water and quickly decides he lost this fight before he even walked in. Their minds were made up, it is now about damage control. "What do you suggest then?" he finally says breaking the silence. A few gasps and some chatter can be heard in the background. The Asari Councilor looks at the others for a moment "The Citadel will be moved back to the Serpent Nebula within the next 72 Earth hours, your flag ships will be returned to Alliance, and Earth will be placed on a basic rights violator status." Simmons knows that means no Council space member will be allowed to trade with the Human home world or its colonies, it will put the humans in the same boat as the Yahg, Batarians, and Vorcha.

Simmons: That is completely unacceptable! You would bankrupt the Human race!

Turian: Then reinstate the freedoms you stripped from your race, and we will remove you from the list.

Simmons: Our laws are none of the Councils concern.

Salarian: Then the sanctions will stand.

Asari: Be thankful we aren't voting to remove your seat Councilor. Now all in favor of the three proposals.

All five Councilors tap their Omni Tools and seconds later the Asari gets the results. "By a vote of four to one the proposals are passed." Simmons stands up and walks to the elevator not waiting to hear any more. The reporters once again swarm him only this time he stops to give a brief statement. "Once again the other races of the Council have decided Humans are unworthy, untruthful, and dangerous. I remind everyone of the great risks and sacrifices Humanity has taken to protect the Citadel and the Universe. We will not be put back into the corner I intend to fight this attack on Human interests!" With that Simmons steps onto the elevator and turns to face the crowd. A report shouts "What do you think Admiral Shepard would say to all of this?" Simmons stops the doors from closing with his hands "He is a dead loser, who cares what he would have thought!" With that he lets the doors close.

It doesn't take long for the news of Citadel meeting to reach Representative Kelly on Thessia. Watching a local broadcast the Asari describes in detail what happened and what it means for those invested in human companies. "Son of a Bitch!" He says out loud and an Asari waitress walks over to him. "Sir, is there something wrong?" she ask with genuine concern in her eyes. Kelly looks up and is speechless at her beauty and she smiles "can I get you some more coffee?" Kelly looks back at his cup "no, thank you. I have a meeting in a little while." He says looking back into her deep green eyes. She nods and goes about her business. Kelly stands up taps his Omni Tool to pay for the coffee and tip the waitress. With that he leaves the room and walks toward the Asari Parliament. His pace is brisk and his long tan brown trench coat flows behind him in the wind. Wearing a three piece brown suit with a blue neck tie and a pair of red and white sneakers that stand out oddly. Behind him is a tall sexy Asari with deep green eyes following him.

Waitress: I have the mark.

Asari Command: Pursue, you have your orders Agent Sapphire.

Kelly walks down the path, he slows his pace so he doesn't attract attention. He is unaware of the Asari following him, he had no reason to be fearful here on Thessia. He turns down a side street heading toward the large building at the end of the street. Walking at a brisk pace with his head down he doesn't notice the five humans waiting on him until he walks into the leader of the group. He looks up to see the five men all dressed in Alliance uniforms "can I help you gentlemen?" he asks taking a step back. One of the men extends his right hand to Kelly "we were dispatched to protect you on your mission here." He explains as Kelly shakes his hand. Kelly looks at the men "Well I am perfectly safe here, I don't need protection" He says turning away from the men. The leader of the group pulls his side arm and puts in Kelly's lower back "Oh I insist, now you are coming with us" The man grabs Kelly's shoulder and turns him around. The men are so caught up in their small victory they don't notice the Asari Huntress sneaking up behind them. Her green eyes scan the men as she pulls a small knife from a leg holster under her dress. Within striking distance she grabs one of the men and thrusts her knife into the base of his skull killing him instantly. She removes the razor sharp blade and lets him fall to the ground, the others unaware they are down one man. She grabs the man's side arm and takes aim. Taking a deep breath she fires hitting one man in the head, she quickly fires two more times killing the others as they turn around. The last man now facing the Asari using Kelly as a human shield. "Drop your weapon or I'll kill him!" he demands. Sapphire stands slowly lowers her pistol. "Stupid cun…" before he can finish the Asari throws her knife hitting the man in the forehead. Kelly is shaken but unharmed "you're… you're a waitress." She walks up to him "it was a cover, one that is blown to hell now thanks to you." She bends over and retrieves her knife from the man's skull and wipes it clean on his shirt before putting it back in its holster. Kelly can't help but notice her beautiful legs. She sees him and coughs to get his attention. "Oh…um" he stammers out.

Sapphire: I sure hope you are worth it, and not some bumbling idiot.

Kelly: Worth what?

Sapphire: I've been assigned to you by command, I was under cover for ten years at that restaurant. Ten years! And it is all gone now.

Kelly: I'm sorry… I didn't…

Sapphire: Never mind follow me, we need to get you somewhere safe.

Kelly nods and follows his new protector down the side street toward a shuttle that is waiting for them. The back shuttle opens its doors and the two get on "get us to the Nevos now!" Sapphire says sitting down the door closes and the shuttle lifts off.

On the Citadel plans are under way to move it back to its original location a few ships are still docked but will be leaving soon as the Citadel closes its arms. One of those ships is the Bastogne. Delta walks down the long hallway toward the docked ship, a few Alliance soldiers snap off a salute. He returns the salute but his thoughts are of his family, he was just at C-Sec asking questions but no one could help him. He steps back onto his ship and makes his way to the CIC. "Delta, I will be offline for twenty minutes to install updates" EDI informs him over his radio. "Understood EDI, once you wake up we need to head to Thessia. I think it is time I had a chat with my former XO." Delta stops and looks at the galaxy map and plots the desired course. Delta taps his Omni Tool "Private Jones and Corporal Dew, you have watch for the next twenty minutes our cyber defense will be down for upgrades." He receives a yes sir in his radio, and with that he heads up to his cabin to get some rest.

The two soldiers report to the CIC and take up posts around five minutes into the shift there is a message that comes from outside the ship.

Dew: State your business, this is an Alliance warship and we will defend ourselves.

Man: Permission to come aboard.

Dew: Why would you need to come aboard?

Man: I need to see someone on the ship.

Dew: Who?

Man: Listen I don't have time for twenty questions, I have orders to report to this ship.

Dew: One moment I'm coming out to you, and you better be telling the truth or you'll be in an Alliance cell by night.

Man: We are in space you moron, it is always night.

Dew doesn't respond he turns off the comm. System and walks toward the front of the ship. At the door he types in a code and the airlock opens with a hiss of air as the pressure equalizes. He walks out to the docking bay and see a middle aged man standing and waiting. He is wearing an Alliance flight uniform. "Alright mate, you got me out here. Now what is this about? Who are you?" Dew yells out as he makes his way to the man. The man looks up at Dew "My name? Jeff… Jeff Moreau, but you can call me Joker." He says with a bright smile as the scene cuts to black.

The scene fades in on Anima who is laying half on her bed and half off her bed with an empty bottle on the floor. She slowly opens her eyes and sees Aria standing over her with a smirk on her face. "Have fun last night?" she asks knowing the answer was no, Anima motions her to leave the room but Aria ignores her request. "Get up, I have something you need to see" Anima pulls the pillow over her head, so Aria moves to plan b a nice bucket of ice water she brought with her. She empties the contents of the bucket with one smooth motion and Anima screams in shock and pain as she jumps from the bed now soaking wet. "Have you lost your fucking mind?!" She screams her clothes dripping water as she make her way to her bathroom.

Aria: I asked nicely first, and besides I wanted to get you wet.

Anima doesn't say a word deciding to ignore the innuendo and turns on the water to her shower "well I'm up, what is so damn important you had to get me and my bed soaking wet?" she asks stepping into the warm shower her clothes in a pile in the corner of the room. "You will see, and don't talk to me like I am one of your fucking soldiers. Remember who you work for." Aria says inching her way toward the bathroom. "Besides deep down you want me in that shower with you…Just say the words" Anima doesn't respond instead getting out of the shower and being greeted by Aria who is holding the only towel. "Enjoying yourself?" Anima asks, knowing the answer was yes. Aria smiles and hands the towel to Anima "you know your little girlfriend is at your mom's with the kid, we have this place all to ourselves. You sure you don't want to make your fantasy a reality?" She asks with a devilish smile. "Aria, I just want to get dressed, have a cup of very strong coffee, and get to the Nevos." Aria steps in closer practically pinning Anima to the back wall "you and me both know you want more then coffee" Aria steps in and kisses Anima who lets the towel fall to the floor. Anima kisses Aria back her head spinning from the liquor still in her system and Aria whose hands are exploring her body. In that moment all she could think about was how badly she wanted Aria, she needed this, she wanted this. At the last second Anima steps back "no, I'm sorry I can't cheat on Sarha." Aria smiles "I know, and now you do as well" with that Aria tosses Anima another towel "now get dressed I need to show you something" she says leaving the bathroom.

In Liara's apartment Sarha is playing with the baby bouncing it on her knee as Liara walks out of her bedroom. "Thank you for watching her" she says sitting down at her private terminal. Sarha smiles "well the Anima is taking her father's death hard and our bedroom smells like booze, I didn't have the heart to wake her up so I slept on the couch." Liara looks up from the computer "I wish I would have raised her here on Thessia, she would accept the truth that she was always going to out live him." Liara looks back down at the screen.

Sarha: I think she wouldn't be the same person had she grown up here.

Liara: Exactly, humans for all their greatness and qualities they are obsessed with death and loss.

Sarha: It is what drives them to do great things.

Liara: Perhaps, but falling in love with one. Foolish, reckless, and worth every second of pain. I loved John more than anything, but deep down I always knew how it would end.

Sarha: I could tell he cared a great deal for you and Anima.

Liara: He was a wonderful father, much better at parenting then I ever was. My mother wasn't how do you say, hands on. She always kept me at a distance, perhaps to protect me but I made the same mistake with Anima.

Sarha: You know it is never too late to repair old wounds.

Liara smiles, "perhaps after this mission we will have time to just be mother and daughter." Liara turns her attention back to her private terminal. "Anyway we need to get back to the Nevos soon, time to finish the Krogan problem. Aria has volunteered to stay and watch the little one for me. Not sure how I feel about it, but she is protective that is for sure." She says without looking up from the computer.

Sarha: Well, she was a mother. I'm sure she will be fine, also I wouldn't mind getting Anima away from her.

Liara: Why?

Sarha: She is a bad influence on her, Anima tries to impress her. Also I know Aria she likes to get what she wants and lately she has had her eyes on Anima.

Liara: Well she is part Shepard and I doubt she would slum with Aria when she has you.

Sarha smiles and walks over to the window with the baby. Looking out at the sunset she can picture her life here with Anima and the baby being theirs.

On the Citadel Jordan sits behind his desk looking over more files trying to find a pattern they just fished out another body from the protein vats a Quarian this time, and another anonymous call. Looking at the autopsy photos it is clear the killer is becoming more aggressive. The Quarian wasn't killed with poison this one was bleed to death and slowly. The report shows it took up to two days for her to die. Jackson walks in with two cups of coffee "Got anything new?" he hands Jordan a coffee. Jordan looks up at Jackson his blue eyes studying his face "no" and with that he sips his coffee and returns to the file. Jackson stands up "come on" he says walking to the door. "Jackson I have work to do" Jackson won't take no for an answer. "I need to show you something, then you can read the same report you have read five times since it hit your desk this morning." Jordan huffs but knows it will do no good to protest and stands up and follows Jackson out of his office. "Okay you got me away from my desk, what is this all about?" Jordan asks Jackson who points to a large vid screen that a crowd of Humans and other races have gathered around. An Asari reporter is on the screen "turn your Omnitool to channel three, I think you are going to want to see this." Jackson says to Jordan as he adjust his own Omnitool.

Asari Reporter: Today we have Representative Kelley in an undisclosed location after an attempt on his life on Earth and again on Thessia. He has requested a few moments on air to get a message out and we are honored to help him in this endeavor.

Kelly walks into view wearing his suit and tie a small Alliance pin on his left lapel. He walks over to a podium and clears his voice. "I wanted to speak to you on the behalf of those who have no voice right now, thanks to Councilor Simmons and some on Earth. I know many races are confused by the striping of basic rights and the attacks that have gone on against the very people they profess to love. The Councilor used his power to change the laws that governed the residents of Earth for his own gains, and I find it an outrage as I am sure you all do as well. I ask you to be patient with the human race right now, we won't let you down…I won't let you down. In the coming months I intend to find a way to undo this damage to our society that Simmons has done. Now I would like to address the humans that are lucky enough to watch this broadcast. The human race has become one of the most successful races the galaxy has ever known. I think that is largely because we are the freest race in Citadel Space. Humans cannot reach their potential, they cannot realize their dreams unless they are free. If prosperity were easy everyone in the galaxy would be prosperous. If freedom were easy everyone in the galaxy would be free. If security were easy everyone in the galaxy would be secure, they are not. None of this is going to be easy, but this is the human race. It takes an extraordinary effort, it takes extraordinary commitment, and it takes extraordinary strength. Finding the relays wasn't easy, the First Contact War wasn't easy, settling other worlds wasn't easy. We are the human race, we have seen difficulties before and we always overcome. This is about rolling up our sleeves, and even though we will have some differences we will be free people again. Thank you all for your time, may whatever god or goddess keep you all safe." With that Kelly walks away from the podium and the Asari reporter comes back on screen.

Jordan turns his attention back to Jackson and kisses him on the lips Jackson kisses him back until Jordan comes to his senses and pulls back. "Um… sorry I didn't mean to, you know what to hell with it!" Jordan grabs Jackson again and kisses him as the two of them get lost in each other's embrace. In that moment that perfect moment for them no one mattered, nothing mattered. In that embrace they found each other and that was enough for Jackson at least for now.

Aboard the Bastogne, Joker is standing in front of Delta and EDI both look as if they have seen a ghost which in this case they have. "Jeff how are you alive?" EDI asks and Delta nods dumbly still not having any words.

Joker: Well it was Shepard's idea. The Salarians developed a treatment for Vrolik's disease, which was experimental. I was slated to go when Shepard got word that Cerberus may be taking down the old team. Wrex and Eve were the first to find that out, and Shepard wasn't going to take any chances. So he came up with an evil plan to get the Normandy back in space for a "Public relations stunt" all the old crew was now under his watchful eyes. Just I was wasting away in a hospital bed on the Citadel. He knew Cerberus would go after me to get to him so we staged my death, and he sent me to get fixed.

Delta: Bloody hell it was his idea the entire time to get the Normandy out of retirement.

Joker: Yeah, so when I heard about his death I convinced my doctor I was well enough to get back.

EDI: I mourned you, you died! And all this time, you were alive and you didn't tell me?

Joker: EDI I couldn't tell you, believe me I wanted to do nothing else but tell you.

Delta: Well welcome back Joker, I trust you can fly the Bastogne with EDI of course.

Joker smiles for a moment but looks at his wife "if she'll have me by her side again" he says. EDI walks over to Joker and slaps him then hugs and kisses him "if you ever do that again Cerberus be damned I'll kill you." Joker hugs EDI "deal" he says smiling as the two of them head for the Bastogne's flight deck. Delta shakes his head he suddenly thought of his family his wife and daughters, and he missed them for the first time in forever he really missed them. He walks over to the galaxy map and punches in Thessia EDI confirms and the ship backs away from the Citadel docks and heads toward the Sol relay as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on James looking at the galaxy map aboard the Normandy, he has received his orders and is heading to the Pangaea Expanse and Ilos. The Alliance is setting up a military base of operations in the area and the Normandy will offer support as needed. "Another baby sitting mission" James says to himself as he steps back from the map. He makes his way to his cabin the ship still felt empty the crew was cut to the bone by Simmons and without Shepard to push back it seemed the Normandy was doomed to become just another Alliance ship. The fact that the ship was transferred out of the Fifth Fleet all but sealed its fate, and the crew new it. James enters his room with a lot of weight on his mind, his career was coming to an end his friends were gone and the years of death and loss have taken its toll on the once proud Marine. James sits at the desk and pulls out a bottle of Tequila and pours a drink. To his right was an old looking pistol and a picture of Christine, and her daughter April. He couldn't save them his mind tells him, but the truth was he could. All of the colonists of Fehl Prime died because of his choices. He takes another drink a few tears form in his eyes, he turns on his computer and sets it to the "Captain's Log" and presses record.

"This is Captain James Vega, and I do this of my own volition without any regrets. I can no longer act out the orders of those above me and I am terminating my command of the SSV Normandy effective in one solar day. May those who died because of my actions past or present have mercy on me." James takes a breath. "I am an Alliance Marine! My Tenets are Duty, Honor, and Commitment in services to God, Country, and Corps. No matter the Cost; No matter the Sacrifice Even to the last full measure; I will do my Duty. I will Honor the traditions of those Marines who have gone before me; as they have passed to me so will I pass to those who follow, the sword of Freedom, the banner of Courage, the unblemished Honor of the Corps. For services without Honor is not our tradition. I will serve with Honor. I will be, at all times, always faithful To my Corps, my Division, To my Regiment, my Company To my Platoon, my squad, To my Fire-team, and to these Tenets I will be Committed. I am an Alliance Marine I am neither an Ex-Marine nor a Former Marine I am or I am not For a Marine, there is no middle ground. I am an Alliance Marine! So this is my last trip aboard the Normandy I will remain in command until my replacement arrives… End message and send." The terminal beeps letting James know his message was successfully delivered. James takes another drink and the general quarters alarm sounds across the ship. James stands up and makes his way to the elevator to see what is going on.

Once he steps off the elevator he is met by one of the new officers he didn't even know the man's name and didn't care to either. "Report Now!" he snaps and the officer explains a Cerberus ship has a lock on them and is demanding to speak to the Commander of the ship. James attempts to contact the Alliance but is interrupted by the Cerberus Captain a Turian. James recognizes him. "Captain Cemer, what the hell are you doing working for Cerberus?"

Cemer: Your Alliance saw to it that I would never command another ship again. So a change was needed. Now as you can see I have your ship dead to rights and unless Joker is sitting in that pilots chair you know how this goes down. Surrender and your crew lives, you might even make it. Otherwise I will blow that flying museum into space dust.

James: I don't think so. I won't surrender the Normandy to you!

Cemer: Stop trying to channel your inner Shepard, and do the smart thing Marine.

James: That's right I am a Marine, my eyes have seen things yours have not. My heart has burned in ways yours cannot. My soul has bled in ways yours will not. The have not's, cannot's, and the will not's are the sheep of the Alliance. They sleep without fear because I am the wolf that keeps the other wolves at bay!

Cemer: Nice speech… Goodbye Captain!

The link is cut and the Cerberus ship begins firing on the Normandy. The skeleton crew struggles to keep the ship out of the fire of the Cerberus ship. Then the new pilot makes the critical error of pushing the Normandy past its limits. Red lights flash and a loud metal bang can be heard coming from deep within the ship. Adams comes on over the radio "What the hell are you doing up…" before he can finish the engine vents into engineering killing the three engineers instantly. The ship loses power and is now a sitting duck for the Cerberus ship. James runs over to the Galaxy Map and hits the evacuation button. The crew begins to head to the pods. Just then the ship is rocked by a direct hit from the Cerberus warship and the Normandy begins to vent it's oxygen into the vacuum of space. A few of the crew including the officer James was just talking to are pushed out of the large hole that was once the port side. James tries to hold one to the metal flooring but the pressure is too much and his fingers break at the joints sending him barreling out the hole and just before he loses consciousness he watches the Normandy explode not one escape pod made it out.

On Thessia Aria and Anima are walking toward a park, the sun is bright much to the dismay of the very hung over Anima who is wearing dark sun glasses and sipping a very black and strong cup of coffee. "Aria are we nearly there? My head is killing me." Anima says taking another sip of the coffee. "Bitch, bitch, bitch. You better go easy on the liquor you are not your father, and the next time you might not turn me down." Aria says with an evil grin. Just then the two come up to a large park at the edge of the city. Beyond the park is a forest and on the horizon mountains. Anima lifts her sunglasses to take in the full beauty of what she is seeing, the green meadows dotted with red, blue, and yellow flowers. The snowcapped mountains that rise over the landscape. The dark green forest sways in the warm Thessian breeze and for a moment Anima just takes it all in. Aria looks over at her friend and smiles.

Aria: This is what you need to remember when times get tough out there. I won't be with you this time to keep you in line so remember this is what you are fighting for, this is what you are protecting. Not Earth…Thessia, you are an Asari not a human and never forget that. Your biotics are almost impressive, and you haven't shot yourself yet so I guess that makes you somewhat capable. Remember your sister lives here, your mother lives here, and your father's soul walks this very landscape waiting for Liara. Asari believe that when a lover dies and they are laid to rest on Thessia they will meet with them again. This is why your mother wanted him here, Asari only bury their one true love in Thessia's soil… My daughter is here, and someone else who you don't get to know about… he was a brilliant scientist I met on Omega… So you will see your father again never doubt that, but you don't need to be in a rush. If I know Shepard he is irritatingly loyal and he will wait in the meadows and the forests for you and your mother.

Aria feels a tear roll down her cheek and quickly wipes it away before Anima can see it. She puts her arm around Anima and gives her and awkward hug. "Now let's get you to the Nevos, you have a legacy to live up to. I on the other hand have your little sister to corrupt now… So we both have our work cut out for us." Anima chuckles and hugs Aria again "thank you for showing me this" she says before releasing Aria. "Yes well don't think I am going soft on you, I can still kick your ass." The two look at the horizon just a little longer then turn and head back toward the city.

On the Citadel everyone is standing along the windows and shielded sections to see the Serpent Nebula once again. Having been towed by its long time protector the Density Ascension. The Destiny Ascension the Asari dreadnought and flagship of the Citadel Fleet was still under the skillful command of Matriarch Lidanya, and she handle the move with zero problems. The arms of the Citadel open slowly officially returning it to the Widow System. Though the Humans on the station where still upset about the move many have never seen this system and also lined up to their first glimpse. As the arms open the station bursts into cheer even the humans cheered along.

Jackson and Jordan both kids when the Reapers attacked always thought like many humans the Citadel would remain in the Sol system. "It's a damn shame they moved it" Jackson says breaking the silence. Jordan looks at Jackson and smiles "It is, but times change, and so must I… we all change. When you think about it, we are all different people, all through our lives and that's okay, that's good! You've gotta keep moving, so long as you remember all the people that you used to be. A part of me will always remember when the Citadel was floating around Earth." With that Jordan slaps Jackson on the ass "Now we need to get to work my dear, we are close to catching the bastard that has been killing all those women." Jackson shakes his head and follows Jordan back into his office.

The C-Sec headquarters is mostly empty, everyone not on patrol was given a twenty for hour pass to celebrate the Citadels return to its home. Jackson follows Jordan into his private office and closes the door behind him. The shades on the windows were closed Jordan called his office is thinking space and he didn't like others looking in on him. In fact with the exception of Jackson no one was allowed to stay more than a few minutes when he was working. Jackson sits on the desk and looks at a few pictures of the victims when he feels Jordan's strong and steady hands on his shoulders. Jordan slowly and deeply rubs Jackson's shoulders and Jackson closes his eyes as the stress melts away. Jordan leans in and whispers in Jackson's left ear "You know this office is sound proof… care to test it out?" Jackson smiles "you say the sweetest things to me sometimes" with that Jordan steps to the front of Jackson and kisses him deeply on the mouth as the two get lost in each other's embrace Jordan taps his Omnitool locking his office door before lifting Jackson's shirt over his head. Jordan pushes Jackson down and kisses him again before undoing his neck tie, before he can unbutton his shirt Jackson grabs it and rips it open a few buttons fly across the room. Jordan pushes the files off the desk and again pushes Jackson down on to the hard surface kissing slower and deeper now. The two let their hands explore each other's bodies while kissing Jackson's head is a blur he hasn't felt another man's touch since his husband was murdered. He wasn't about to wait any longer. The two roll off the desk and land on the ground with a thud and both burst into laughter for a moment before Jordan climbs on top of Jackson pinning his hands to the floor and kisses him again, as the scene fades

The scene fades in on a small North American town in the Midwest inside a two story house a young blond girl is laying on her bed talking into a VI diary, it is clear she has been crying and her cloths are dirty and covered in mud.

"Dear Diary, Today dad and I buried mom out back under the Cherry tree she liked so much. The Alliance soldiers are burning the bodies of the dead so we just kept her death to ourselves. Things here have been bad, but the news says nothing is wrong that the sickness is normal, but it doesn't feel normal. My whole body hurts and my stomach is rock hard now, yesterday I got a nose bleed and it took nearly two hours to stop the bleeding. I didn't tell dad he has enough to worry about right now. I'm just so tired all the time, I nearly passed out twice helping with mom's burial. How can this happen? I learned in history class about the plagues of the early twentieth but nothing like this. Is it just our town? We aren't allowed to leave it the Alliance has razor wire and soldiers all around us… God please help us."

On the Citadel, Simmons looks over the reports of the Alliance Surgeon General Cleve Sylvester. Gen. Sylvester is an older black man from the Dominican Republic his accent was thick but he was still easy to understand. He served as a medic in the Reaper Invasion before going to medical school where he finished at the top of his class. Since then he has worked his way up through the Alliance ranks. His completely shaved head reflected the light of Simmons office as he sits and waits for the Councilor to read his report. "Should have read the damn thing two weeks ago" he thinks to himself.

"I have your report Doctor, I fail to see the problem. All vaccines have side effects." Simmons says without looking up from the data pad.

"Councilor, please this is more than simple reactions to the vaccine. Children are getting their families sick then most die themselves roughly seventy two hours into the infection cycle." Pointing to the data pad General Sylvester hopes to drive home his point.

"I'll talk with the manufactures of the vaccine and a few advisers… Come back in say two days from now." Simmons says tossing the data pad on his desk.

"Councilor…" Sylvester tries to interject but is stopped cold.

"Good day Doctor, see my assistant on the way out she will schedule an appointment with me in a few days." With that Simmons stands up and walks over to his door and opens it.

Back on Earth the same girl walks into her room and sits on her bed she is pale and weak looking, she turns on her VI.

"Dear Diary, It's been two days since we buried mom and my nose bleeds have gotten worse, along with blood and black clots… I think they are clots. My head is pounding and even walking is hard now. I don't think I have much longer now, had I know I would die at age twelve I would have kissed Jake that day, now I'll never get the chance. *Loud thud from upstairs* what was that?"

Simmons walks over to his desk and sits down "Thank you for being on time doctor, I talked with a few people over the last couple of days and we feel… I feel the current course of action of containing the sick in quarantines and stepping up the vaccine program is the best course of action."

General Sylvester cannot believe his ears "That isn't going to work! We need to stop all vaccination programs until we can be sure it isn't the cause!" He hands another data pad to Simmons. "As you can see the virus directly effects the body's ability to clot, as the cells rupture the virus spills out infecting healthy cells. The liver becomes hard as do the spleen and other lymphatic tissue. The kidneys shut down, and the intestinal tract tears and liquefies, the brain hemorrhages causing poor motor skills, inability to speak, and finally the body fails as hemorrhagic shock sets in."

Simmons takes the data pad and sets it on his desk "Doctor my advisors feel these people had the virus before receiving the vaccine, unless you have proof otherwise?"

Sylvester shakes his head no and decides nothing he can say will convince this jackass to change course. He stands up "thank you for your time sir, May God have mercy on all of us if you and your advisors are wrong… just remember ninety two percent."

Simmons looks up at the General "Ninety two percent? What is that supposed to mean?" He asks as the highest ranking doctor in the Alliance as he gathers his things.

Sylvester looks at him with a gaze that sends chills down Simmons's spine "That is the mortality rate of this virus. Only eight percent survive infection or have a natural immunity to it. To be clear sir it is a global killer like we have never seen before in the history of modern medicine." With that he snaps off a salute and shows himself out the door.

Crawling on her hands and knees the girl nearly blind now feels her way across her bedroom floor. Blood drips at a steady pace from her eyes, ears and nose. She finds her bed crawls into it and turns on her VI.

"Diary dear, father dead now with mommy. Just me now, alone, afraid *wet cough* so warm in here, no power now. Walking can't no more do, hard is thinking now, blood from nose and ears now constant stomach hurts… see you soon mommy… see you"

The girl collapses finally losing her fight with the strange virus in her body, her face covered in dark red blood that pools slowly soaking into her blond hair and white sheets.

On the Citadel Jackson wakes up and looks over a Jordan who is still asleep he leans in and kisses him gently on the temple before getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. Jordan had an average apartment for a planet but a large one for the Citadel and Jackson didn't even want to guess how much it costs a month. He walks over to the sink and splashes some water on his face. The small vid screen in the mirror was showing the news of the day so Jackson sets his omnitool to the channel to listen in as he goes about his business of the morning. He goes to turn on the shower but stops in his tracks and turns back to the mirror a human explains that "the SSV Normandy SR2 once commanded by the late Admiral Shepard has suffered massive blow out and has been lost along with the entire crew aboard. Although the Alliance has listed this as an accident others have their doubts. We'll have more as the Alliance releases the details of the investigation." Jackson looks in the mirror this didn't feel right the Normandy saved Earth it saved everyone and now it was gone. He felt a cold shiver brush across him and his stomach was in knots. "Rest in peace fallen brothers" Jackson says as he turns back to the shower today had start so nice but that was gone now. He steps into the shower and the warm water washes over him he closes his eyes.

Jordan hears the shower and decides it is time to get up and check his mail. Getting out of bed he turns on the light and walks over to his private terminal. "You have six new messages" the VI informs him as he sits down. The first two messages were unimportant and Jordan quickly deleted them but then one from an unknown sender caught his eye. "Unknown Sender… That is impossible" he says out loud to himself as he clicks the message. A vid pops up of a shadow he cannot make out who it is the voice is also low and muffled. "Inspector Starks, I have watched you fumble with this investigation long enough. I am sending you data to help with finding the person killing my… employees. They were not street walkers as you were lead to believe, they were my information brokers… good ones and I want their killer found. The killer goes through a Krogan named Warlord Nakmor Krall, he is dangerous so tread lightly. I'll be in touch Shadow Broker out!" With that the screen goes black for a second and the message self-deletes.

Jordan stands up and walks into the bathroom Jackson was just stepping out of the shower. Jordan could help but take a long look at the very wet and very naked man in front of him but quickly focuses.

"Jackson we need to get to the station I just got a huge tip from the Shadow Broker himself!" Jordan says splashing water on his face and brushing his teeth.

"Okay, no breakfast in bed then… Got it. So let me get dressed" Jackson walks out the door and quickly puts on a clean uniform. He knew how important this was to Jordan and Delta needed to know about his youngest daughter sooner rather than later.

Within seconds Jordan walks out of the bathroom and over to his closet he pulls out a dark blue suit and gets dressed. Jackson shakes his head but he does love watching him get dressed. "Were are we going?" Jackson asks as Jordan ties his red neck tie.

"Like I said C-SEC I need to run a name, the Shadow Broker mentioned a Krogan Warlord named Nakmor Krall was the go between for the killer and his agents." Jordan says putting his suit jacket on over his side arm.

"Wait, agents?" Jackson asks not sure if he wants the truth, if Delta's daughter was one of the Brokers agents… Jackson pushes that thought away that was step one thousand and they were on step five.

The two men walk out of the apartment toward Jordan's skycar, but before they get to it Jordan stops and grabs Jackson and kisses him "thanks for another intense evening" with that he slaps Jackson on the ass and gets into the driver side of the skycar. Jackson now blushing makes his way over to the passenger side. Moments later the skycar lifts off the ground and heads toward C-SEC headquarters.

Aboard the Bastogne Delta stands at the galaxy map, they had been in Thessian space for a little while now and Seryna was on her way back to the ship. Delta also contacted the Nevos to speak with Anima about the growing problem with the Krogan civil war. "Captain, Asari shuttle requesting permission to board" Joker says over the radio.

"Let them on, Joker and have them meet me in the War room." Delta says as he turns and leaves the CIC.

On the shuttle deck the black shuttle slowly lands and the doors open Anima and Sarha step off the shuttle along with Liara. Tali runs over and hugs Anima before she can take two steps, then she steps back and punches her in the arm.

"That's for leaving!" the young Quarian says before hugging Anima one more time.

Anima smiles and hugs her back "I missed you too, how is the apprenticeship coming along?" she says releasing the teenager.

"I am certified now, the youngest Alliance engineer ever!" Tali says bursting with pride. "Although I don't have any rank yet, need to wait until I am eighteen before I can be a real Alliance officer."

Anima smiles "no need to rush it, now I better go see Delta you know how impatient he gets." With that Tali smiles and walks off as Anima and her team make their way over to the elevator.

Delta is sitting down waiting for his guests they should have been there by now, but Anima was always late to these things. He stands up impatiently and looks at the hologram of Tuchanka covered in red dots all pointing out fighting or worse. Anima walks in and Delta looks at her in her Asari military uniform and shakes his head. He knew he was the reason she wasn't his XO but pride wouldn't let him say it to her.

"Well here we are Captain, what is so important that we had to meet here on an Alliance War Ship?" Anima asks not at all hiding her disdain in her voice.

Delta smiles "Good to see you to Anima, I asked you aboard because this is too sensitive to go out over the air. It is no secret that Normandy's destruction has shaken the Alliance, but truth be told there are bigger problems. The Krogan have kicked things up a notch and are now threatening to side with the Ledan. This has the Turians and Salarians worried, and you know what happens when those two get nervous."

Anima looks at the map "Grunt is there now trying to broker a peace." She says pointing at the hologram.

Liara sits in a chair and sizes up Delta, she knew of his record and the fact that he has killed more than a few of her agents was enough to want to hit him with a Warp. "I've come across data that the Turians and Salarians are taking steps to end the uprising once and for all." She says holding her gaze on Delta.

Delta looks at Liara "Doctor Shepard, I was sorry about the loss of your husband. That being said I don't give a bloody damn what information you got. The Alliance has intercepted a communication between the Turians and the Salarians. Talking about something only referred to as Project Trinity. They intend on using whatever that is to end the war before it starts."

Anima stands up "I understand, I'll see if I can find anything out about this project… that being said I am amazed Simmons signed off on your freelance. Aren't you his loyal lap dog now? Or did that change once he gutted the Alliance Bill of Rights. The Asari government is not very happy with the situation he has caused." She says walking toward the exit.

Delta shakes his head "Be pissed at me all you like Anima, it was my call to make. You calling home wasn't safe you could have tipped off the Ledan in a thousand ways… Wear that uniform long enough and you will have to make unpopular choices… Your father understood that, let's hope you bloody figure it out, and quickly."

Anima doesn't respond and leaves the War Room as Delta decides to drop it and turns and looks at the hologram as the scene fades to black.

The scene opens on Xen looking over a data pad, she is clearly upset as Kevin walks up behind her and wraps his muscular arms around her. She can feel his arms and gets lost in the fact that she is completely in love with this human.

"Are you okay" Kevin asks before kissing Xen's neck.

She can feel the warmth the pressure, she loves his hands on her hips, his lips on her neck… "I am now" She says turn toward Kevin and kissing him. She breaks their embrace and hands him the data pad. "We are ahead of schedule, but this feels like we are starting something our children will pay for." She says hanging her head in doubt.

Kevin puts his right hand below her chin and lifts her head "hey, we both know the Alliance doesn't stand for what is right any longer. Hell Cerberus has more non humans in its ranks, also the Councilor has done nothing but cozy up to the Ledan." He says then kisses her forehead.

Xen smiles "Thankfully we have Miranda, she has done wonders with the lab." She says kissing Kevin's hand.

"Lucky for us Shepard killed the cyborg not the real deal." He says looking over the report.

Xen nods and walks over to Legion who is standing there in the corner. "It is time for phase two, broadcast the orders to our Geth and Mechs. The boss is getting tired of the Ledan and their plague." Xen hands a data pad to Legion and walks out of the room with Kevin.

Miranda passes them as she enters the room and walks over to Xen. "The new clone is doing well, and the tank imprint seems to be taking hold. With a few easy tweaks to that Krogan's old tank and we were in business." Miranda says handing Xen a data pad.

"Good to see those samples we took were viable after all. When can we expect the clone to be ready?" Xen says studying the data pad.

"Project Shepard will be up and running in the next few weeks, the body is done younger than the original of course. The mental imprint is what takes the most time, he will have all of original's strengths minus the loyalty to the Alliance. He will be loyal to Cerberus this time, as for his history I kept a few key things." Miranda says with pride in her voice.

"Such as?" Xen asks.

"The Reapers, collectors, his military training, even his family. Well minus his love for that blue bitch that stole him from me! His daughter as well, perhaps he can convince her to join us." Miranda says looking at Xen.

"Well you should get back to work then, keep me updated." Xen says while handing Miranda the data pad back.

Miranda nods and leaves the room. Xen walks over to the vidcom and pushes a few buttons on the panel. A shadowy figure appears "what do you want Xen I am busy." The figure says the voice is male and deep.

"Sir I wanted you to know all projects are running smoothly I expect we will hit our goals. With the Alliance bogged down on Earth thanks to that infection we will be able to operate in the open once again." Xen says.

"Very well, keep up the good work… Admiral, and let me know when Shepard is awake." The figure says before ending the transmission.

Aboard the Citadel Simmons is frantically looking over death reports the dead or dying on Earth which is now just shy of three million people. "Sylvester was right." He thinks to himself. He walks over to his quantum entanglement communicator and punches in some numbers. The screen flashes and flickers be for a large Laden appears in view.

"Councilor, the General is not in. Can I take a message?" The large lizard says.

"Yes, you can start by telling why your vaccine is killing my people! We had a Goddamn deal! I went to great risks…"

Before he can finish yelling the General steps in front of his aid. "You do not get to speak to any Ledan in that manner… Remember your place! That is unless you want your deal to be off the table." His voice and deep and booming and it even strikes fear into Simmons.

"I just don't understand sir" Simmons tone now more of a servant then the most powerful man in the galaxy. "Why are you killing my race? We had a deal, Earth was to be spared your might."

The General steps closer to the screen his head is all that can be seen on Simmons end "Because Earth has always been the goal, did you think we wouldn't weaken the race of Admiral Shepard? War is our life, so yes I said a lot of things, but your offer remains. Assist the Ledan in the capture of the Sol system and beyond and you will live like a King. Failing that I will rip your entrails from you and show them to you as you bleed out!" His voice booms over the speakers.

"Yes sir" Simmons says meekly "Sorry to…" before he can finish the General cuts the call and the screen goes black.

Simmons steps back the full weight of what he has done "I'm the biggest mass murder since the Reapers" he says out loud in the empty office for a brief moment a smile flashes across his face. However he didn't like being lied too and rage begins to build he storms over to the intercom "Tell the Council I need a meeting with them" he say and he is rewarded with a "yes sir" moments later. "I can't save Earth but I can make life a little harder on those lizards" he thinks. With that he sits down at his private terminal and turns it out "VI, contact Nakmor Krall" he says. A few moments pass before the Krogan Warlord voice is heard.

"What is it this time?" the Krogan's low voice asks.

"I am in need of a release, what do you have for me?" Simmons announces almost as he was ordering a glass of wine.

"Three new... employees; Asari, a human girl she is twelve, and a female Drell, all handpicked." The Krogan says with pride.

"No humans, you know that! Tell me about the Asari."

"Well two are nothing special but one is the sister of a former visitor you recently had. She is looking for her sister so I talked into this line of work. Said I would help her track down her killer… for a price of course." The warlord already knows Simmons will pick before he sends the picture of the young Asari.

Simmons studies the halo of the Asari "They could almost me twins" he remarks as an evil grin flashes across his face. "Set it up, I want to meet the sister as soon as possible."

"It will take a few days, but she is worth the wait. Should I have her meet you at your apartment?" The Krogan asks already knowing the answer is yes, but humans like to be in charge even when they are not.

"Yes, and you have forty eight hours to deliver her or I drop your finder's fee by half." Simmons says ending the transmission. He sits back his mind swims with ideas of torture he is brought back to reality when the intercom beeps. He pushes the button "what is it?" he asks.

"Sir the Council will see you tomorrow, unless it is an emergency." His assistant informs him.

"No it can wait until tomorrow, cancel all me meeting for today I need to take of some things at my apartment… contact me if I am needed." He says standing up.

"Of course Councilor, have a pleasant day." His assistant says.

"Yes, thank you." With that Simmons releases the button and walks out of the back door.

In C-Sec HQ Jordan plays back Nakmor Krall's conversation with his client. He looks at Quian the Salarian tech expert "how long will it take you to trace the call to whoever is on the other end?"

The Salarian inhales deeply and looks up "Rare comm QE but not impossible… however can be problematic indeed. Should not be too difficult should take seventy two hours." He speaks quickly like most Salarians.

"Make it sixty Quian we need to catch this asshole, before they kill again. I only wish we could hear what the other person said." Jordan says standing up and leaving Quian's office.

Jordan walks into his office Jackson is in the chair looking at a comic book that was met for children who might come in. Jordan simply shakes his head and smiles before sitting down at his desk.

"When do we pay this Krogan a visit?" Jackson asks without taking his eyes off the comic.

"We don't in a day maybe two we will know who was on the other end of the conversation, and then we go get that murdering piece of shit!" Jordan says turning on his personal terminal.

Jackson shrugs his shoulders and returns to the Adventures of Bart and Mark. Jordan shakes his head again "you know I have actual books, you know ones for adults?" Jordan remarks as he is typing.

Jackson looks up and smiles "this is fine, I like the story line. Also you have horrible taste in books." He say laughing.

"Really, this from the guy who likes all those old shows from the early twenty first century? I mean Power Rangers?" Jordan says teasing Jackson as he continues to write his report.

"Well at least I don't dress like I am living in the twenty first century. Why do you wear a suit all the time anyway?" Jackson remarks turning the page on the comic.

Jordan stops typing Jackson hit a nerve "My father… the day he walked out on my mother and me he was dressed in a colonial outfit. He was Alliance so it was odd, I was maybe six years old. He looked at me and told me I'll never be smart enough to wear a suit because of my mother. No I love you son, no goodbye, just I was destine to be a dumbass the rest of my life." Jordan says as he starts typing again.

Jackson looks up from his comic "I'm… I didn't know… sorry" he says hoping Jordan will accept his apology.

Jordan looks up at Jackson "Its fine you didn't know, anyway that is why I wear a suit because if I ever run into him someday I want to show him he was wrong." Jordan says before turning his attention back to his report.

On Earth, a young boy no older than ten years is walking his older looking Basset Hound along an Alliance quarantine fence. The boy waves to one of the Alliance soldiers who waves back to him. The soldier is wearing a full helmet not doubt to protect him from the airborne virus.

"Taking Jeter for a walk again Tommy?" The soldier yells down from his outpost, his voice a little muffled from the helmet.

"Yes sir, mommy doesn't feel good today." The little boy responds.

The soldier doesn't respond he knows what not feeling good means. He will be at Tommy's house in a few days taking the dead body of his mother to the burn pits. "Goddamn this" the soldier says to himself turning his attention back to the field outside the fence.

"Jeter! Stop!" Tommy yells

The soldier turns to see a small rabbit running under the fence and the basset hound tugging with all of his might to break free of the boys grip. Howling and barking the dog finally breaks free and takes off in a mad dash after the rabbit. Tommy sees his best friend running away and without thinking climbs under the fence, and begins running after the hound.

"Jeter, come back!" Tommy screams.

The soldier yells to the boy to return to the safe zone, but the child is fixated on his dog. "Soldier! Why is there someone outside the fence?" An Alliance officer yells.

"Sir, he is just trying to get his pet! He isn't sick, give him some time." The soldier informs his Captain.

"I don't give a damn if he is chasing the almighty himself, we have orders! Now put him down!" The officer says with no emotion.

"Sir…"

"Goddamn it, look out!" The Captain says pushing the private out of the way. Grabbing a sniper rifle the officer takes aim and fires. The shot rings out and echoes against the building as the child is tossed forward from the impact of the round.

Jeter hears the noise and stops in his tracks returning to his owner, the boy covered in blood pets his dog once more before taking his last breath. Jeter begins to whimper and like Tommy's face in the hopes of waking up his master. He howls a few times before laying his head gently on the boy's lower back.

Moments later the Captain and the Private walk up to Tommy's body and Jeter begins to growl, somehow knowing these are the men who hurt his friend.

"Can you believe this mutt?" The Captain says "Get out of here you little shit!" The officer goes to grab the boy's body but the hound springs at him sinking his teeth in the Captains ungloved hand. "Damn it!" he screams as blood flows out of the wound inflicted by the scared dog. With one swift kick to the midsection the dog goes tumbling down a small hill and lays still for a moment. "Now clean this shit up or it will be you face down in the mud, and if you ever disobey a direct order again I'll see to it personally to make your life a living hell." The officer says as he applies Medigel to his dog bite.

The soldier does as he is told picking up the boy, he carries him back into the quarantine zone and walks over to a large red metal contain marked with the word "infected" he lifts the lid and tosses the child the container. The boy lands on top of the other dead that need to get incinerated later in the day the soldier closes the lid. "Goddamn this all" the soldier says as he returns to his post.

Down the hill however the Basset Hound slowly picks himself off of the ground as he looks up the hill no longer seeing his owner he slowly limps toward town. After an hour of walking the poor dog is nearly exhausted and decides to rest, looking around the dog spots an Alliance shuttle with its door open. The dog makes his way over climbing into the shuttle he quickly finds an out of the way spot near the back behind a few boxes and curls up before allowing himself to fall asleep as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Anima standing in front of the vid comm room. She didn't like what she had to do but she needed answers. Walking in she see Garrus sitting behind a large desk, he was still unable to stand without help thanks to his fall.

"Primark, thank you for speaking with me with such short notice." Anima says in a professional manner. It takes Garrus by surprise, but he understands that others are likely listening in.

"No problem, the Turians are always happy to talk to the Asari. How can I help my favorite niece" Garrus didn't care about protocol and he would be damned if he didn't say hello.

Anima smiles but quickly regains her composure. "I am fine, it has come to my attention that the Turians are developing a new weapon with the Salarians." Before giving Garrus a chance to respond she continues "I am trying to broker a peace between the Krogan clans this news of a super weapon is disturbing. Your people tried to play god once do we really need to repeat history?" Anima feels ashamed speaking like this to Garrus but she knows the Asari Command is watching.

Garrus is taken back but never gives any hints that he is, being Primark all these years he has become a very capable leader if his race. "The affairs of the Turian and Salarian defense pact is of no concern to you or the Asari. That being said I took this call out of respect for your father, tell the Asari High Command the next time they need to speak to me they can call." With that Garrus disconnects the uplink.

Anima feels her heart drop "guess that sums up our future dealings" she says to herself pressing a few buttons on the comm. Suddenly an Asari Matriarch appears

"We knew this would be his response, but it was thought that maybe you could have reached him." She says with no remorse.

"So I was only a pawn, you just cost me my Uncle and an ally!" Anima can feel the rage building and she was questioning why she was still dealing with the Asari.

"Watch your tone Captain, as for you friend Garrus… Let's not forget what he is planning on doing to the Krogan." She carefully picked her words she knew Anima wasn't loyal to the Asari yet, and if she goes so does Liara.

"Fine, I'm going to Tuchanka to finish this before the Turians do." Anima wasn't asking she was telling and she could care less what feathers it ruffled.

"That is best, get any and all Asari personnel off that planet. I will issue the evacuation order, I would also get your friend Grunt off world." The Matriarch says in a matter of fact tone.

"You think I can't broker a peace?" Anima asks.

"Captain these clans have been at War for thousands of years, I doubt you will be able to persuade them." The Matriarch says nearly laughing at the notion.

"That may be true but I am going to try at least." With that Anima disconnects and walks out of the comm room. She makes her way to the War Room the others are waiting for her.

"I can tell by your face it didn't go well" Jack says with a smirk on her face.

"Garrus knew what High Command was doing, but I don't expect a birthday card from him anymore." Anima says walking to the middle of the room, she brings up her Omnitool and turns on the hologram-map of Tuchanka. A few red dots come up showing the points of interest. "First order of business is evacuate the Asari Embassy, luckily for us not a lot of staffers there just shy of one hundred. Then we move here, it is the only hospital on the planet get the women and children out. Lastly the capital Grunt is there trying to gain support, if he hasn't well the Krogan may not survive this time." Anima sits down in her chair.

"Where are we taking the Krogan females and children?" Samantha asks looking at Anima.

Anima shakes her head "Asari only, we are not to remove any Krogan other than Grunt." She says ashamed.

"The High Command is worried it might strain trade with the Salarians and Turians. Also it is unclear that the Turians or Salarians will use their new toy." Liara says in order to take the focus off of Anima.

Liara walks over to the map and pushes a few buttons a picture of three missile pop up. "As far as I can tell this is Project Trinity, three class alpha thermal warheads. When deployed one with hit the northern pole one the equator and one to the southern pole of Tuchanka. They will generate enough heat that the temperatures on the planet will rise to nearly five thousand degrees kelvin. Nearly as hot as a class G yellow start nothing would survive." She says.

"That is insane, they are going to commit genocide just in case they might join the Ledan?" Samantha asks already knowing the answer.

"We have our orders nothing we can do about it now anyway." Jack says in a cold manner, being away from Decker and not knowing if was okay was making her understandably on edge.

Anima nods "Dismissed everyone, we will meet in the docking bay in two hours. Jack I need to speak to you if you don't mind.

Jack stops and sits back down "if this is about the remark Shepard I won't be so cold around the others." She says looking at the map of Tuchanka.

Anima sits next to her "That isn't it Jack I got news about Decker. He is fine the Alliance transferred him to the outpost on Ilos." Anima says.

Jack smiles "I knew he would be okay!" she says standing up as if a weight had been removed.

"Yes, he is fine. I've requested he be transferred to this ship as an Alliance representative, which was approved. The other thing is your son… he is on Earth correct?" Anima says hoping her source was wrong.

"Yes, Justin is on Earth… why?" Jack asks her tone moving from happy to fearful.

"The Council at the request of Councilor Simmons has declared Earth a quarantine zone. No ship on or off world other than military and aid. The Red Death as it has been named by the people on Earth has killed roughly one hundred million men, women, and children worldwide. It seems the vaccine was the virus if mother's contacts are to be believed." Anima says as gently as possible, she had heard of Jack's anger problems.

Jack sits back down and begins to weep into her hands "I told him to stay there, he wanted to study on Eden Prime but I said it wasn't safe… I killed my baby." She says through the sobs.

Anima doesn't know what to say or do "You don't know that Jack, he might be fine. I'll see if I can find out anything." Anima's voice is shaky.

Jack stands up "Thank you, there is kindness in you like your father. I sense you have a dark side as well. It takes a bitch to know one, be careful you don't lose that kindness." With that Jack leaves the room and Anima sits back down.

Virmire twenty two years ago Kaidan knows these are his last moments as he fires his pistol taking down a Geth. The bomb timer counting down "won't be long now" he thinks as he passes out from the loss of blood. Just then a shuttle swoops down and lands next to Kaidan.

"Hurry up we got less than a minute until this place glows in the dark!" A male soldier yells out as a few other step off the shuttle and run over to Kaidan and grab him and drag him aboard the shuttle which promptly takes off and leaves the area. Just then the bomb detonates, the shuttle rocks a few times but it is out of the danger zone. The male soldier turns on his Omnitool "Tell the Illusive man we have the package even if I have no idea why he wants him alive." The man says.

"It is not for you to know why he wants anything, Mr. Taylor. Lawson Out!" Miranda says before ending the transmission.

Jacob decides it might be time for a new line of work and sits down looking at Kaidan he removes his helmet and takes a deep breath. "Still better than the crap I dealt with working for the Corsairs" he thinks to himself.

Aboard the Cerberus base Miranda walks over to the Illusive Man "Kaidan Alenko has be secured, Shepard left him to die. No one knows he is alive." Miranda says.

"Good see to it that it stays that way, if our plan to recruit Shepard fails we will use Mr. Alenko as a barging chip." The Illusive Man says before taking a slow drag off of his cigarette. Now I want you to look into that rouge computer on the Moon, see if we can acquire it from the Alliance. An AI might prove to be useful if these Reapers are in fact real." He says setting his cigarette down.

Miranda does as she is told and leaves the room to make a few calls getting an AI is tricky, the council has a strict policy on AI's after all. Nothing she couldn't handle though Miranda was very resourceful which is why the Illusive Man keeps her around. Turning on her Omnitool she puts her hand to her right ear. "Kai Lang, I have a mission for you." She says walking down the hall.

Aboard Xen's ship current time. Kaidan slams his hand down hard onto the table, he has been a captive of Cerberus for twenty two years. His hair has some gray in it now but his dark brown eyes and solid jaw line remain the same. He knows everyone thinks he is dead including Shepard, the fact that he never told him how he truly felt about him was his greatest regret. The door to his cell opens and Xen walks in "how are you doing today Mr. Alenko?" she asks sitting down in the small metal chair next to the door.

"How do you think?" Kaidan says his Canadian accent still strong.

"Yes well, be thankful I got you out of your last prison cell. Cerberus is restarting the Subject Zero program. We wanted Jack but that Asari bitch has her on an Asari ship. So we will just have to do with you won't we?"

"Subject Zero? What are you talking about? It has been twenty years!" Kaidan not knowing what any of this has to do with him.

"Twenty two actually, since Shepard left you to die on Virmire. Yet you remain loyal to him and the Alliance. A shame, he works for Cerberus now." Xen says smiling at the last part.

"You lie! Shepard would never join Cerberus! And neither will I" Kaidan says nearly screaming.

"We will see, oh and Shepard will stop by soon enough. He doesn't know you are alive either Xen says standing up.

Before she leaves the cell two large Cerberus soldiers enter Kaidan begins to glow as his biotics fire up, but the L2 implants aren't what they use to be and after one weak pull Kaidan falls to his knees exhausted. The Soldiers grab him by the arms and lift him to his feet, Xen walks over and attaches a collar around Kaidan's neck.

"This will keep you from using those biotics of yours, my own little prototype. It blocks the signals from your brain to the implants. Right now you aren't much of a threat… but when I am finished you will be Godlike." Xen says before leaving the room "Bring him along" she yells from the hall and the Soldiers walk Kaidan out the door as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Jackson doing a few pushups has he waits for Jordan to finish with his meeting. Jackson was no body builder but he could hold his own and he feared doing his time on the Citadel he may be losing his edge and replacing it with weight.

Jordan walks into his office and smiles at Jackson. "You do know we have a gym and a pool here at HQ right?" he remarks sitting down behind his desk.

Jackson does a few more pushups before standing up "I wasn't trying to do a full workout, and a pool? I've spent my entire life on ships or in New York City, Turians swim better than me." He says sitting down and grabbing the latest issue of The Adventures of Mark and Bart comic.

Jordan laughs "I thought all Marines are taught to swim in training." He says cleaning up the few files on his desk and putting them away.

Jackson flips through the comic "yeah well five hundred credits can buy you an out on the swimming part. Not that I am opposed to learning just haven't met the right teacher."

Jordan catches the hint and smiles "Well we still got a few hours before we know who was on the other end of that call… care to learn?" He asks standing up.

Jackson smiles and sets the comic in his bag "thought you would never ask"

The two walk through the nearly empty headquarters it was late and the late shift was mainly a dispatch and street level C-SEC heading to their areas on the Wards. On the elevator Jordan gives Jackson a slow and passionate kiss and before they know it the elevator had stopped on their floor. Jordan laughed a little before stepping off Jackson follows a few steps behind admiring the view so to speak. The two entered the pool area Jackson looked confused and a little nervous.

"What's the matter?" Jordan said walking toward the locker room to change.

Jackson stared at the pool the deep blue water reflected the soft white light above, the bottom of the pool had an image of a golden trident on it. "This is beautiful" Jackson says his voice echoes off the stone walls.

Jordan smiles "yes well C-Sec has a big budget, come on get into these." Jordan tosses Jackson a pair of dark blue swimming trunks. The two make their way into the locker room to change into their swimwear. Jordan is the first to immerge from the locker room and promptly does a cannonball into the cool water. Jackson comes out next and does a graceful swan dive into the pool. Jordan looks at him as he swims to the surface "Can't swim hmm" he says as he and Jackson are treading water.

"Well I wanted to get you into the pool" Jackson say swimming over to Jordan.

Once he gets to him the two embrace one another and kiss, as they slowly sink in the water in each other's embrace. The two break only to come up for air, swimming over to the shallow end Jackson feels Jordan's strong arms around him as he kisses the back of his neck. The stubble of his unshaven face is rough but Jackson doesn't mind. He feels his hands slide down his chest and into his shorts. Jackson closes his eyes in pleasure, and just lets himself feel every sensation.

Meanwhile aboard the Nevos, Anima is boarding a shuttle to head down to the surface of Tuchanka. Already on the shuttle is Sarha, Liara, and Jack and they watch Anima board without saying anything. Anima shuts the door and sits down, and radios the pilot they are ready to go. Anima doesn't say anything her mind is fixated on convincing Grunt to leave his planet for the last time. Garrus made it clear he wasn't going to back down and who could blame him. The Krogan alone are nearly unstoppable align them with the Ledan and well it may make the Reapers look tame. The shuttle rocked back and forth as it entered the atmosphere, as Anima receives a message from a young Asari Commando she sent in about two hours ago to evacuate any Asari that remained on the planet.

"Captain Shepard, we are a green across the board two hundred souls aboard." The commando says over the radio. "Setting course for… break, break, break we are under fire I say again we are taking fire from the Krogan ground forces!" Her voice was tense and matter of fact. "Trim up the drive before…" An explosion is heard then static. "Mayday, Mayday Nevos thirty two is going doing I say again Nevos thirty two is going down. Expect rough landing at grid whiskey tango three, six, two…" She interrupted again by another explosion and static.

Anima listens for a few more seconds with no luck she contacts the Nevos "This is Nevos six, I need an update on thirty two now!" her voice is stern.

Moments later "Nevos six, this is Nevos actual, the troop carrier is of the grid… I say again it is current breaking up in the atmosphere. No life signs noted, two hundred and twelve souls were killed in action." Sadness in the Asari operations officer's voice was undeniable.

Anima slams her fist into the seat "Notify High Command I want a list of the names aboard that ship in my quarters before I get back. Notify the Turians and the Salarians the Krogan just declared war on the Asari, and we would like their help in ending this rebellion."

Liara looks at her daughter "are you sure that is wise we don't know who fired on them."

"It no longer matters, that carrier was unarmed and carrying the Asari ambassador from Tuchanka and they knew that. I sent word through channels to all clans, they waited until the carrier was just high enough that it would break apart in the upper atmosphere. This wasn't the work of a few lone wolves looking for credits or fame." Anima says in a cold tone. "Get us on the ground before they try the same shit with us." She tells the pilot who does as she is told.

Moments later the shuttle touches down safely in Clan Urdnot territory. Grunt is standing their waiting to meet them as they disembark the shuttle. The door opens and Anima is the first off the shuttle. She walks over to Grunt and shakes his hand.

"We need to get you off world Grunt, hop on the Shuttle." Anima says without as much as a look to the other Krogan who thought there was to be a meeting.

"What is this Shepard? What aren't you telling me?" Grunt asks.

"Approximately five minutes ago the Krogan did knowingly attack an unarmed Asari troop carrier that was carrying our ambassador and two hundred other innocent civilians. This has been seen as an act of War against the Asari." Anima says now taking stock of the Krogan listening to her, she can hear the rumbling of angry Krogans.

"Shepard, that wasn't Clan Urdnot and you know it." Grunt says.

"With no leader and the Clans looked in a Civil War my government can make no such distinction. I suggest you get your things Grunt and get aboard the shuttle. Once I leave I cannot guarantee your safety." Anima says to more angry Krogans.

Just then a Krogan pushes past Grunt and slams Anima into the shuttle behind her "you off worlders know nothing! I should bury my blade into your skull, we are at War are we not?" The Krogan barks to the cheers of the crowd.

"I suggest you release me, don't make things worse for yourselves." Anima says now a faint green glow of her biotics pulsates from her.

The Krogan pulls his blade and that was as far as he got, Anima hits him with a warp ripping apart cells and DNA. The Krogan screams in pain "Enough Shepard! You made your point release him." Grunt screams.

Anima holds the wrap a little longer before releasing the Krogan who falls to the ground in pain. The next Krogan that attacks me or my crew won't be helped by friendship with your Clan Leader!" She screams loud enough that her words echo off of the rocks. "Grunt please speak with me in private." She says.

Grunt nods and the two walk over to the throne Wrex held for so many years. He stands by the throne but does not sit. "So Shepard, you want me to leave this place so the Turians and Salarians can lay siege to it?" He says.

Anima looks at Grunt "If you don't you will die" Anima looks at him hoping he will take her serious. The chest ponding from before now over, she needed the other Krogan to know she meant business. Grunt was a friend and she hoped he would listen to reason.

"So little faith in my fighting ability, you must think I am a paper tiger sitting on a throne I didn't earn." Grunt says.

"I don't think that, but this isn't going to be an invasion, it's going to be something far worse. There are many Krogan off world that would listen to you, follow you, and support your rightful place as their leader. Don't let the Krogan go down a road I can't save you or them from, if they align with the Ledan they would be traitors to the Citadel." Anima says before turning around "you didn't even want to be in this position and neither did I but here we are. If you stay you doom your race, if you come with me you can save them. It is up to you, but when the other Clans attacked that shuttle it sealed the faith for this planet."

Grunt finally sits down and takes a deep breath "Mardin is the rightful leader, not me…Sadly the males would never follow her. You talk of my people following me, but if I walk away and surrender my home… they will never follow that." Grunt looks at Anima who is now facing him "You speak of hope for my people and death if they join the Ledan? I don't see the Ledan talking of ending my planet. I see a scared Asari trying to live up to a ghost, your father did a lot for me, for my people and that is why you aren't in that Varren pit right now. No perhaps I'll stay and the Krogan left will avenge Clan Urdnot. To long the politics of outsiders has controlled the Krogan. I think the human saying is with friends like you who needs enemies. I'm sorry for the loss of the Asari ambassador she was a friend, but now I think it is time you leave." Grunt says sitting back in the large stone chair.

Anima goes to say something but Grunt stops her "Guards!" Two large Krogan enter the chamber. "See that Captain Shepard gets to her shuttle safely." The two nod and escort Anima back to the shuttle.

Anima knows nothing she can say will change his mind "Goodbye Grunt" she says before leaving the chamber. Walking over to the shuttle the Krogans begin to grumble again but this time Anima didn't pay any attention she gets on the shuttle and hears them cheer as the door shuts.

"Where is Grunt?" Jack asks knowing the answer "Bullshit I'll drag his stupid ass onto this Shuttle myself!" She says standing up.

"Grunt made his choice, we need to respect that. Pilot I want a full speed take off and engage the stealth drive as soon as possible. The last thing I want is to get shot down." Anima says sitting down.

Jack knows there isn't anything she could do and she will be adding another name to the long list of lost friends. The shuttle takes off with such force even the inertia dampeners struggle to make it a comfortable flight.

"Ma'am we are free and clear heading to the Nevos now." The pilot informs Anima.

Anima turns on her Omnitool and press in a code "This is Captain Shepard, we are clear. Engage as you see fit." A ping lets her know the encrypted messages was received. "Pilot, turn on the virtual windows, if we are to destroy an entire race I think we should be forced to see it."

Anima and the rest watch as three missile trails approach the planet below them and in a millisecond of bright light the planet looks more like a sun then the place that was home to five billion Krogans. "When J. Robert Oppenheimer watched the first atomic bomb explode he gave an interview. He said "We knew the world would not be the same. A few people laughed, a few people cried. Most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad Gita; Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty and, to impress him, takes on his multi-armed form and says, 'Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds.' I suppose we all thought that, one way or another." Turn off the windows please I think we have seen enough." Anima says as the windows go to black she says "Now we have become Death, the destroyer of worlds." The team sits in silence for the rest of the shuttle ride as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Jordan walking back to his office news of an attack on the Krogan home world had everyone on edge. The Krogan Councilor just called an emergency meeting but Jordan still had a murderer to catch politics would have to wait. He gets to his office and sits down he turns on his personal terminal and begins looking over the report about the phone call. In the background he can hear the council meeting being broadcasted on the main monitor just outside of his office. Skimming through the report Jordan's eyes stop and fixate on something "Son of bitch!" He tosses the report down and turns on his Omni Tool "Jackson get your ass to the skycar we need to go now!" with that he grabs his coat and side arm and leaves his office.

In the Council Chamber the representatives from all Council races are present. Even Simmons looks concerned, it was only yesterday he had Earth quarantined. The Krogan Councilor stands up and looks over the room.

"I want answers!" The Krogan bellows into the chamber his deep voice echo's against the walls.

"Please calm yourself" the Salarian quickly chimes in.

"Don't tell me to be calm! Five billion Krogans are dead right now and for all I know you killed them! Tell me now why our colony in the Terminus system shouldn't join the Ledan!" His words are harsh in tone.

"You have no proof of who did this to your home world, however perhaps we can enlighten you Councilor." The Asari Councilor finally says, which causes the crowd to erupt in whispers and talking. She quickly brings the room to order. "The Salarian STG intercepted this transmission from the Williams System. They sent it along to us at the cost of their lives, they were on Krios when they set the transmission to us an act that certainly got them caught."

The Salarian Councilor holds up his Omni tool and a message plays "This is the General. Talks with Krogan unsuccessful, move forward with plan b. Wipe them out!" with that the message ends.

"So you have a choice, join the fight against the Ledan or side with the butchers who just killed five billion of your kind." Simmons chimes in still amazed that the Ledan would make a move like this and not tell him.

The Krogan is silent for a moment he knew whatever path he took it would mean big changes for his people. "So be it, the Ledan are a sworn enemy of the Krogan and our Allies. Councilor Simmons I understand Urdnot Wrex's daughter is aboard the SSV Bastogne, I would like her brought here so I can speak to her. She will have a large role in all of this." With that he sits back in his chair.

"Of course, the Bastogne will be summoned to the Citadel at once, I will see to it personally." Simmons says.

"Then it is settled, I am happy we didn't revisit the Krogan rebellions here today. This meeting is adjourned." With that the Asari Councilor ends the session.

Simmons gets up and makes his way down to the elevator he has a guest coming over tonight and wants his things to be ready. An evil grin flashes over his face for just a second. Before he can reach the elevator he is stopped by a reporter.

"Councilor, are you worried about the backlash from your decision to close down all of Earth's space ports? Haven't you done enough to Earth that making them starve is going above and beyond?" She thrusts her microphone into his face hoping to provoke a response and it worked.

"I closed Earth's space traffic to prevent the spread of the deadly plague that is killing millions of humans. Earth isn't the only planet that has humans on it, and with luck we will find a vaccine or cure very soon." With that he turns and gets on the elevator, he turns on his Omnitool "Get me the SSV Bastogne I need to speak to Delta." He says and he is rewarded with a yes sir one moment. A few seconds later Delta is on the other line.

"How can I help you Councilor?" Delta asks.

"I need the Bastogne and your female Krogan here on the Citadel within the next hour." Simmons says already knowing the Bastogne was only thirty minutes away at best.

"What is this about?" Delta asks.

"The Krogan Councilor needs to speak to your crew member, and I need you to pick up a full crew. I won't have the fate of the Normandy befall the Bastogne." Simmons says.

"Fine, we will be there within the hour, but this is highly suspect." Delta says not hiding his disdain.

"Noted Captain, just do as you are told." Simmons says ending the transmission. The elevator stops at the ground floor and Simmons assistant rushes over to meet him.

"Do you need transportation back to the office sir?" The blond woman asks.

"No, I am taking the next few hours off. Contact me when the SSV Bastogne docks, then you can take the rest of the day off." Simmons says.

The young assistant similes she doesn't get many early days "yes sir, I'll see you in the morning then?" she asks.

"Of course" Simmons says before turning and walking toward his apartment.

Aboard the Nevos, Anima is sitting in her quarters looking over a data pad with the list of names on it. To her left is a stack of blank paper and a black ink pen. To her right a glass and a bottle of ice brandy her glass already full. There was no point in delaying it she pulls a blank sheet of paper from the stack and picks up her pen.

Dear Ms. Karina,

It becomes my painful duty to inform you of the death of your wife Tosina Karina, a member of my company. It is needless to say to you that the loss of our beloved comrade is deeply regretted by the whole company. I feel how weak and fruitless any word of mine must be to you now. However I cannot refrain from tendering you the consolation that may be found in the thanks of the Republic she died to save.

CPT. Anima Shepard

Captain Anima Shepard

Commanding Officer

ASV Nevos

Anima wipes a tear from her eyes and quickly take a large drink from her glass "only two hundred and eleven to go" she says pulling another blank sheet of paper from the stack.

Just then Sarha walks into the room and sees her lover sitting there struggling to hand write all the letters. "I'm told that Asari Military Affairs will do that if you want them to." She says in a soft tone of voice.

Anima doesn't respond as she starts the third letter a fresh set of tears now flowing from her eyes. She flips the letter over and grabs another blank sheet, she takes another drink before starting the task.

Sarha sits down next to Anima "Are you mad at me or at your mother?" she asks.

Anima finally stops what she is doing and looks a Sarha "Why would I be mad at Mom?" she asks with a confused look on her face.

"You practically tore her head off on the shuttle after the troop carrier was destroyed." Sarha says taking Anima's hand and kissing it.

Anima pulls her hand back and begins to write again not wanting to have this discussion right now she had to focus on these letters.

"Talk to me." Sarha finally says trying to get a response from Anima, things have been stressed between them since Shepard's death.

"Talk? You don't want to talk. You just want to give me your version of why I should quit. Walk away and settle down and make babies or whatever else you got floating around in that head of yours." Anima says in a cold manner before standing up and walking over to the bed which has some of Sarha clothes laid out on it.

Sarha walks over to Anima "I never said I wanted you to quit… I just think perhaps this lifestyle isn't one you are suited to. You internalize every loss, every setback, and you are too hard on yourself."

Anima doesn't say anything just looks at the bed in front of her final she reaches down and grabs the clothes and throws them across the room. "I want this shit outta here!" With that Anima returns to the desk and pours another drink.

Sarha just stares blankly at the bed for a moment before walking over to Anima "What're you trying to do?" She asked the anger in her voice building. "Are you trying to make me mad? Are you gonna pack up my things and make me go... so you can sit here in the dark and feel sorry for yourself? Well, forget it, Anima! You are a mess right now, I see how much you are drinking lately and so does the crew. When you are drunk you can't fight, you can't drive…" She says now at the top of her voice. Two months since Shepard had died that was time enough to mope now Sarha had to stand her ground, she needed to get through to Anima.

"I'll command somebody to drive me." Anima says in a low voice as she takes another drink.

"Someone who doesn't talk? Doesn't think bad thoughts? Anima, we are gonna get through this. You just have to try…" Sarha's voice calming now as she takes one of Anima's hands.

"Try! Goddamn it, Sarha, I'm the only one who is trying here. I got nobody in the High Command, nobody on this ship... and now I got nobody in this cabin... that thinks I'm gonna survive this mission." Anima says slamming her fist into the desk.

Sarha can't believe her ears, is that what Anima really thought? "I have been nothing but supportive of you." She says again trying to take Anima's hand.

Anima again pulls back "I don't want you here, Sarha! I mean… Don't you get it? You make… You make me feel distracted. You make me feel weak." With that Anima sits down and starts writing another letter.

"You are such an asshole!" Sarha says with tears in her eyes.

Anima finally turns around and looks at Sarha "If you're telling me I'm never going to live up to my father's… I can't… Haven't you ever loved anything that much?"

Sarha pauses for a moment "Your father's what? His marriage? His family? Oh now I see his death. You think there is something heroic about dying in battle, you want your name on some dusty statue somewhere. A place for people to look at and read a thousand word paragraph of your life to the cause! What cause! You never wanted to work for the Asari, you never wanted any of this. We were brought here to find your father and stop a war, both have been finished as I see it!" Sarha could feel the anger flowing through her veins.

Anima turns her eyes fixate on Sarha's and her biotic flare just a little before Anima brings them under control. "My father was a great man, both to his family and the Alliance. What I decide to fight for is no one's business but my own." She turns and sits back down taking another large drink from her glass. "You want to leave, you want to go be a whore for the Ledan? You want to work with me fine, but you get your head right! I will not have this bull shit on my ship, not from you or anyone else. We have new orders and I'll brief you all tomorrow, now unless you have something else… You are dismissed!" Anima says coldly and matter of fact.

Sarha looks blankly at Anima before bending down to pick up her clothes off the floor "I'll see if there is a bed for me in the ambassador's suite then." She said hoping Anima would say to say.

"You do that." Anima says coldly.

Sarha simply turns and walks out the door tears rolling down her face as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Simmons standing over a young unconscious Asari "You are just as pretty as your sister" he says out loud while running his right hand over her body. His eyes slowly study her naked body with great joy on his face. Simmons turns and walks over to the table and looks at the surgical tools all gleaming under the bright lights. He picks up a twentieth century bone saw and studies it. A smile flashes over his face as he lightly runs his index finger over the serrated blade. His reflect is shown on the polished surgical steel he smiles again then sets the instrument down. "Soon, but now I need to meet with your daddy. Too bad the idiot doesn't know his daughter will be just below him." With that Simmons walks over and pulls out a syringe and a bottle of liquid "don't want you waking up early my dare not until our date anyway." With that he draws some liquid into the syringe and injects it into the young Asari's arm. After he is done he sets the syringe and medicine on the table next to the bed and leaves the room. He closes the door and code locks it as he does there is a knock at his front door. He walks up stairs and the length of his apartment to his front door and opens it and welcomes Delta into his apartment. "Thank you for meeting me here, the office has been a nightmare since the Krogan home world got cooked." Simmons says pointing to his office.

"Well I need you to sign off on this transfer form so I can get my new crew members." Delta says standing in front of Simmons's desk as Simmons sits down.

"Yes right of course" with that he turns on his Omni-tool and presses a few buttons. "There, all set, can I offer you a drink?" Simmons asks.

"No, thank you I need to get back to work. I will be leaving the Citadel as soon as I get my crew and my wife finishes filling a missing person report for two of our daughters." Delta says.

"I wasn't aware your daughters had gone missing. Is there anything I can do?" Simmons says his thoughts flash to the unconscious Asari right below them.

"Thank you, I am sure it is nothing. They are likely being young Asari, you know working in a dance club." Delta says a little ashamed by the fact.

Simmons nods "well if you need anything let me know, but if you don't mind I've got to talk to a few people."

Delta nods and salutes Simmons and turns as he is walking out the door a low scream can be heard. "What was that?" Delta asks stopping just shy of the door.

Simmons stands up looking a little concerned "Oh that? My neighbors always watch vids way too loud. I'm hardly here so I just let them be." He says walking over to Delta "now I hate to push you out the door but I really need to get these calls finished." With that Simmons opens the door and Delta leaves but he takes one last look around before walking away.

"God damn it!" Simmons says out loud as he closes the front door. He marches over to the stairs leading to his torture chamber and opens the hidden door. The young Asari has managed to free herself from the table. However before she could do to much more the drugs kicked in and she is slumped over near the door. Simmons picks her up and slams her down on the table so roughly the sound echoes in the room. He ties her restraints again only this time much tighter once finished Simmons leans down and whispers "you're are not like your sister at all, you have fight in you. I like that!" He stands back up and leaves the room locking down behind him once again.

Aboard the Nevos, Anima is passed out on her bed still in her uniform an empty bottle on the night stand next to the bed. All the letters were finished on her desk and a low beeping noise can be heard from her terminal. The door slides open and Liara stands there looking at what this life has done to her once happy, bubbly, positive daughter. She shakes her head "Damn it John why did you let her do this!" she thinks to herself walking over to the bed. Liara sits on the corner of the bed and lightly strokes Anima's head like she did when she was a baby. She stands up and grabs a blanket out of the closet and lightly places it on Anima. She grabs the empty bottle and begins to leave the room, but she notices the low beeping from the private terminal. Liara walks over and holds up her Omni tool, the screen flickers then turns on. Liara reads the message from Samantha.

To: Captain Shepard (for your eyes only)

From: Samantha Traynor

Subject: Attack on Tuchanka

Anima, I have reason to believe that the attack on the Asari troop carrier didn't come from the planet like we first thought. Please come see me when you get a chance.

Sam.

…End of Transmission….

Liara turns off the computer quickly and leaves the room in a hurry. Liara pulls up her Omni-tool once she is in the elevator "Glyph I need to speak to High Command, and make it a secure connection."

"Can I help you Dr. T'Soni?" a female's voice which only could an Asari says over Liara's Omni tool.

"We have a problem with Operation Black Wing." Liara says.

"How can you be sure?" the Asari says.

"Listen I don't have time to give this information to an aid, I need to speak to Command. When can I have a private vid comm with them?" Liara asks.

"They will be available first thing in the morning seven am local Thessian time." The aid informs Liara. "Would you like me to set the appointment?" she asks.

"Yes, and let them know it is of the utmost importance." Liara says ending the transmission. "Glyph get my workstation ready I'm coming down." She says.

Aboard the Citadel, Jackson and Jordan are in Jordan's skycar. Jordan is flying a little too fast for Jackson's taste and is shows on his face.

"Is there a reason we are doing nearly four hundred KPH right now?" Jackson asks.

"We might still have time." Jordan says as the pulls the skycar left to avoid another skycar.

"Time for what? You still haven't told me what all this is about." Jackson says.

"The other person on the line… it was Councilor Simmons. And Delta's wife Seryna just filled another missing person report for her other daughter." Jordan says his eyes are fixated on the sky lane in front of them.

"Son of a bitch!" Jackson says.

In Simmons's apartment he sits in his chair watching a large screen monitor. He takes a drink from his glass and stands up "good you're awake" he says with a smile. He walks over to the stairs that lead to the hidden door. He takes his time walking down the stairway and stops for a moment he smiles and opens the door. He closes it behind him as the lights come on Delta's daughter begins to look around.

"Let me go, I swear I won't tell anyone." She begs.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" He asks walking over to the young Asari.

Simmons runs his hands over her naked body "what's your name?" he asks her. However she turns her head so not to look at him. Simmons grabs her neck and forces her to look at him. "You will respect me slave! Now what is your name?" She looks at him and says something very faintly. Simmons bends down closer to hear her. When he does she slams her head into his face. Simmons stumbles back as blood flows around his hands he has covering his injured face. He grabs a towel nearby and presses it to his broken nose. "You'll pay for that bitch!" Simmons screams as he stumbles over to the table with all the surgical instruments on it. He fumbles around until he grabs the saw, he holds it up and the light gleams off its polished surface. He walks over to the tied up Asari and shows her the saw. "Now what is your name?" he asks placing the blade just above her right ankle.

"Fuck you!" she screams then spits on him.

"Have it your way!" With that he press the saw blade against her skin and begins to move it back and forth. The skin quickly gives away as blood sprays from the wound, the young Asari screams in pain which fuels Simmons to pick up the pace. Soon the blade strikes the bone, with a loud crunch then a low crunching and grinding noise is heard. Simmons looks up at the Asari his face covered in her blood and smiles she has passed out from the pain. He continues with his task and beings to whistle.

Jordan parks the car and opens the doors he bolts out of the skycar and makes his way into the Apartment Complex. Jackson is right on his heels as the same two body guards meet them at the door.

"We've been over this." The Krogan announces just before Jackson levels him with a biotic punch to the stomach.

"Sorry, no time to chat." Jordan yells back as the two make it to the elevator.

"Jordan, take the stairs in case I spook him." Jackson says pointing to the stairway.

Jordan nods and takes off running up the stairs, Jackson steps onto the elevator and the VI asks which floor. "Councilor Simmons apartment please." He says and a beep lets him know the VI has noted he was Alliance and was authorized. Jackson knew Simmons wasn't afraid of the Alliance but C-SEC was another story. Jordan would have frozen the elevator in a second, and Simmons would have gotten a warning. The doors close and the elevator takes Jackson the Simmons's floor. Stepping off the elevator Jackson pulls his pistol hoping Simmons would give him an excuse to kill him. He walks over to the door and opens it "of course it is unlocked" he says. Walking into the large apartment he slowly enters looking for Simmons. After walking the entire apartment Jackson sits at Simmons's private terminal and turns it on. He got a gift from the Shadow Broker a few days back it was a hacking mod for his Omni-tool, all it gift said was "just in case." He turns on his Omni tool and hacks open the Councilors terminal. There are a few folders listed by dates only so he opens one, and a video pops up on the large main monitor. It shows a young nude Asari being gassed to death, Jackson looks away "You sick son of a bitch" he says out loud while setting his weapon on the desk. Jackson begins to look deeper into the computer's files and begins to copy them to his Omni-tool.

Simmons looks at his handy work as he tosses the amputated foot into the corner of the room. He applies Medigel and the bleeding slows then stops. "I'll wait for you to wake up before we continue." He says walking over to the table and setting down the saw. He looks up at a monitor and sees someone sitting at his desk. "And who might you be?" he says out loud. He turns and walks over to a metal locker and opens it. He pulls an M-27 Scimitar Assault Shotgun out and pops a thermal clip in it. "Whoever you are you are about to have a bad day." He says closing the locker and walking over to the door. Simmons opens the door slowly up the stairs so as not to make a sound and walks over to his desk.

"You piece of shit you were helping the Ledan!" Jackson says still looking at the vid screen.

"Yes I am, and who are you?" Simmons asks pointing the shotgun at Jackson.

Jackson spins around to see Simmons pointing the gun at him and goes to grab his pistol.

"I would think twice about that!" Simmons says now aiming at Jackson's head. "Put your hands up, and step away from the pistol!"

Jackson does as he is told standing up and slowly backing away. He knew Jordan was only a few moments away. "Why would you sell out Humanity?" Jackson asks.

Simmons only smiles he grabs the pistol and tosses into the other room. "You think you would understand? I doubt it, you Alliance are famously dimwitted. But okay I'll tell you. They offered me my life and a handsome reward."

"You killed billions of people for a handsome reward!" Jackson says angrily.

"Oh relax, humans had a good run… it had to end sometime… nobody wins them all. Besides not all humans will be killed the women will be sex slaves, and the men well they will just be slaves." Simmons says with a smile.

"Jackson!" Jordan screams as he runs around the corner.

Simmons turns and fires hitting Jordan in the chest knocking him over a small table. He spins back but Jackson is on him in a flash. Jackson grabs the shotgun but Simmons counters and slams the butt stock into Jackson's face sending him backward. Jackson opens his eyes in time to see Simmons point the shotgun. He dives to the left as Simmons pulls the trigger the mirror behind him shatters into a million pieces of sharp glass.

"That's seven years bad luck!" Jackson screams out as he ducks behind a chair.

"Shut up! Come out now and I'll kill you quick otherwise you will get my special treatment." Simmons says slowly moving to his left. He looks over to make sure Jordan is still down which he was. "Tell you what, I'll make you a partner… it would be a lot better than dying on a ship somewhere." Simmons spins quickly and looks behind the chair, but nothing is there.

"Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven? Is that it?" Jackson asks as he moves behind Simmons.

"Show yourself and maybe we can make a deal." Simmons says still looking around unaware Jackson is now standing behind him.

"I'm right here." Jackson says.

Simmons spins but this time Jackson punches him in his face blood explodes from Simmons's already damaged nose. Simmons stumbles backwards firing a few shots off in vain, Jackson runs and jumps he hits Simmons with a Biotic smash sending him flying into what was left of the mirror behind him. Simmons lands on his back in the shattered glass from the mirror. Jackson walks over to him Simmons tries to raise the shotgun but Jackson kicks it out of his hands. The gun goes flying into the other room and lands near Jordan who coughs up some blood. Jackson looks over just for a second but it is long enough for Simmons to grab a piece of glass and thrust it deeply into Jackson's right leg. Jackson's leg gives out and he lands on his knees. Simmons slowly stands up and grabs another piece of glass. This time he tries to slash Jackson's face but Jackson blocks him and grabs his arm. With a quick downward motion Jackson snaps Simmons's arm breaking it just below the elbow. Simmons howls in pain and grabs his right arm. Jackson stands up the rage and adrenaline flowing through his veins has given him a reprieve from the pain in his leg. He grabs the piece of broken glass in his leg and with one violent motion he pulls it free, blood flows from the now open wound.

"Okay… okay I surrender." Simmons says holding his arm.

"No!" Jackson says coldly.

"What? I said I surrender… take me to C-SEC!" Simmons says.

Jackson walks over to Simmons and kicks him squarely between his legs sending Simmons crumbling to the ground. "You don't get to surrender, not now, not after killing Jordan!" Jackson screams into Simmons face. Simmons tries to hit Jackson again but Jackson simply moves out of the way. He hits Simmons with a stasis field freezing him in place, and then kicks him in the ribs and is rewarded with a loud "crack". Jackson pulls out an old service issued combat knife and kneels down next to Simmons who is moaning in pain, and is still unable to move. "I want you know something… the ass kicking was for all the people you hurt… but this" He holds up the knife "this is from me to you." With that he takes the knife and slowly pushes it into Simmons's throat. The wet gasps of air and chocking slowly subside as Simmons bleeds out, and Jackson finally releases the stasis field allowing Simmons's body to slump to the floor. Jackson stands up as the blue aura around him subsides he limps over to Jordan who is still lying in the same spot. Jackson stops once he reaches him "Jordan!" he screams and kneels next to him as the scene cuts to black.

The scene fades on Xen standing over an unconscious Kadian he lays helpless on a medical table. Miranda walks into the operating room and over to Xen.

"The chip and new neuro implants are ready. These implants are nearly on par with the Omega implants Delta has." Miranda says with pride.

Xen looks over Kaidan's body scars cover his chest no doubt from his time with Cerberus. He still looks young the benefits of cryogenics she thinks. "It looks like he hasn't aged more than a few years." She says.

"Correct, once the Illusive Man figured out Kaidan wouldn't talk he had him put in stasis. We just recently thawed him out. Figured Shepard would need a team to fight the Ledan, and we will build it around Kaidan. Anima will follow, once we have her sister. Liara won't but I don't care. I'll bet on two Shepards and Kaidan any day." Miranda says handing the surgeon the case holding the implants.

Xen only nods "well I better get a hold of Mr. Ood to see how far along Shepard's new ship is." With that she leaves the operating room and is followed closely by Miranda.

Aboard the Nevos Anima is slowly realizing how much she drank the last night. She slowly opens her eyes and sits up, her head is pounding her mouth dry. She places her throbbing head into her hands before standing up and walking over to the bathroom. She turns on the shower as cold as she can get it and gets in, she doesn't bother to take off her clothes. The water is a shock to her system but she doesn't move she simply allows the water to wash over her. After a few minutes she slowly peels off the wet cloths and tosses them in the corner of the room. She slowly raises the temperature of the water and finishes her shower. Somewhat refreshed she steps out of the shower and grabs a towel and dries off. She then goes about her morning ritual of brushing teeth and make up. She walks out of the bath room dressed in a clean Asari uniform her captain rank gold bars reflect the light in the room. She tosses the wet clothes into a laundry bag and sets it down. She walks over to her desk and sits down, pushing a button on her terminal she signals the yeomen who promptly answers.

"Yes ma'am, how can I help you?" the yeomen says over the radio.

"Please bring me a cup of black coffee perhaps a piece of toast. Also I need to see the duty rosters, and let Representative Kelly I would like to see him." Amina says reading her messages. "Wait also tell Samantha I will see her once I am done with Mister Kelly."

"I will take care of it Captain, also you have a request from Thessia. They would like to speak to you about the last mission." The yeomen says.

"Fine, thank you." Anima says disconnecting the call.

Anima stands up here head still pounding from the night of drinking and the fact that she was single again didn't make her feel any better. The only good thing about drinking is you don't dream and right now that was a good enough reason for her. Anima walks over to the bed and sits down her head throbbing she hears a knock at the door. "Come in" she says as the door opens and in walks Samantha holding a data pad and a rather large cup of coffee.

"Sorry no toast, well none you would want. I brought you coffee and from the looks of things you need it." Samantha says walking over to Anima handing her the cup of coffee and data pad.

"Yeah well, it's better than nightmares. Also, why are you bring me this…? Don't tell me that yeomen pawned it off on you!" Anima says standing up and walking over to her desk.

"No, of course not. I needed to speak to you, this seemed like a two bird's one stone kind of thing. I have troubling news about the last mission, I don't think it was the Krogan that fired on the troop carrier. I was looking over the data… you know to relax, and came across the signature from the missile. It came from orbit not the ground like we thought." Samantha says.

"The Krogan have two warships both are guarding their colony in the Terminus. So either Mercs, Cerberus, or another government did this. If so I killed billions for no reason." The words hit Anima in the gut, she felt sick and angry at the same time. To be used as a pawn wasn't something she was willing to except no matter the reason. "Are you sure of this?" she finally asks.

"I can't tell you who or what but I can tell you it didn't come from the planet… I'm sorry. I'll keep analyzing the data see what I can dig up… Also I wanted to talk about something else." Samantha says.

Anima still replaying the mission in her mind but she looks up at Samantha who pulls over a chair and sits down next to Anima. "Of course what is it?" Anima asks.

"More than once your father had doubts during our time together on the Normandy. Hell he even made a pass at me half assed as it was. My point is this he had your Mom, Tali, and Garrus to lean on when times were at their darkest. Sitting up here by yourself all of the time isn't a good idea. Your crew need to see you leading, your friends just need to see you. I know it can be easy to slip into a hole where it feels safe, I did it when the Collectors hit my home planet. I just stayed in the R and D lab and poured myself into my work. So my point is this if you need to talk about anything, I'll be here for you." Samantha says putting her right hand on Anima's shoulder before standing up.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind… I… never mind. I'll see you at the CIC in a little while. Thank you Sam." Anima says.

Samantha smiles and sets the chair back in its original place before leaving the cabin.

Meanwhile aboard the Citadel Delta is rushing to Huerta Memorial his daughter was alive he wanted to see her. Seryna was by his side as the two made their way to the elevator. Once aboard Seryna's SPECTRE code was recognized and she was given priority access to the Citadel. "Huerta Memorial" she says out loud. The VI acknowledges and the elevator beings to ascend to the floor.

"Thank God they found her" Delta says looking at his wife.

"They found the other one too, only it was nearly two months ago, and they didn't tell us?" Seryna's anger was clear as her biotics flared up. "I know why they did it, but it doesn't make it okay." She says as the elevator stops and the doors open into the hospital.

They rush to the check in desk and are quickly given the room number. Delta starts to walk toward the door but notices Jackson sitting in one of the chairs. "Are you coming?" Seryna asks Delta.

"Go ahead I'll be right there I need to speak with Jackson." Delta says walking over to Jackson.

Delta stands in front of Jackson who is looking at a data pad. "Report" Delta says.

"What?" Jackson says looking up at Delta.

"I want your report, this mission went tits up and I want to know what it was exactly you were doing other than playing grab ass with the shot up C-SEC cop in intensive care!" Delta says again his angry rising by the moment. It was clear that he was blaming Jackson for all of this.

"Are you fucking serious? Delta you best unass yourself from my AO right now or one of us is going to need a room here tonight!" Jackson says standing up and getting in Delta's face.

"Bloody do it then! Give me a reason to put your sorry ass in a prison for assaulting a ranking officer… No… I didn't think so. Get back to the ship your mission here is over." Delta says turning away.

Jackson cannot believe what just happened "yes sir" he says holding his tongue as he leaves and walks toward the elevator.

Delta shakes his head and walks into his daughter's room. Seryna is already at her daughter's side holding her hand. "How are you feeling?" He asks standing in the corner of the room.

"I'm fine, the pain killers are working and the doctors say my new foot will be ready within a week." She says looking at the bandaged stump where her foot once was.

"I want you to know, I… I never stopped caring or loving you." Delta says looking at his daughter.

"I know Daddy, there is something you should know about us…" She begins to say before Seryna cuts her off.

"He doesn't need to know that Elina." Seryna says taking her daughters hand.

"Yes mom he does. Dad we were never dancers that was just a cover. Jesia and Kaira work for the Shadow Broker." Elina says looking at her father trying to read his expressions.

Delta doesn't know what to say he finally accepted the fact that his daughters were likely whores and now this. "How long?" He finally asks.

"A couple of solar years now, nothing dangerous usually a simply watch him or steal that. The Broker thought Simmons was dirty. Turns out he was right, Jesia went in first as an Asari call girl. All she was going to do was bug his apartment and leave, I'm guessing Simmons snuck up on her and injected here with some drugs… When she stopped reporting in I used some of my contacts to arrange a meeting with Simmons and well you know how that story ends. Kaira is fine she is doing some other things right now, I'm not sure what though."

Delta doesn't say anything for a moment only looks out the window at the Presidium. Seryna finally breaks the silence "the important thing is you are safe." She says before kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Delta turns and faces his daughter "It is your life, I know that now. That being said you don't get to cut your mother and me out of it. You want to work for the Shadow Broker I can't stop you, but I don't ever want to go this long without hearing from you again." With that he walks over and takes his daughters hand "I love you no matter what bloody job you do. I might not be happy about it and I might complain but I still love you and your sister. So when you speak to her again tell her to call home." He kisses Elina's hand.

Seryna smiles before standing up "we need to go but I'll visit as soon as I can." She says moving toward the door.

Delta stands up "I love you sweetie, get some rest." With that he walks out of the room.

Aboard the Bastogne Jackson is pacing back and forth waiting in the air dock for his commander. With ever second that passes his rage notches up a little bit more. "God damn son of a bitch! Blame me for this will you…"

The outer door slides open and Delta walks in before his eyes can adjust to the change in brightness Jackson punches him square in the face sending Delta stumbling backwards and landing against the door.

"What the…" Delta begins to say but is interrupted with another blow this time to the abdomen which promptly knocks the air out of Delta's lungs sending him to his knees.

Jackson stands over Delta "do yourself a favor and stay down old man! If you ever speak to me the way you did in the hospital again I'll kill you." He turns and begins to walk into the ship.

Delta regains his breath and stands up a small amount of blood trickles from the right corner of his mouth. Without saying a word he rushes Jackson and slams him face first into the inner door before Jackson can fight back Delta picks him up at the waist and slams him into the floor. "Let me make this as clear as I can I lead you follow! If that is too much for you to handle you can get your arse off my ship!" Delta takes a step back and Jackson tries to sweep his feet out but Delta simply side steps and punches Jackson in the face bouncing his head off of the floor. Jackson takes another swing but is again blocked by Delta who kneels over Jackson and begins to strike him in the face. "You need a lot more training to take me in a fight, I'm not an elderly man like Simmons was." With that Delta cocks his fist back and punches Jackson once more in the face knocking him out. Delta stands up and wipes Jackson's blood off his fist on his uniform "EDI, Jackson fell in the air dock tunnel send medic he to scoop him up. Also Joker get us to Luna base we need to get our recruits for this damn War that is about to start." With that Delta walks into the ship as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Aria holding a little Inea in her arms looking out over the night vista that was Thessia's largest city. Thoughts of her own daughter danced in and out of her mind as she finally felt content with her life. The baby is fast asleep suckling on her thumb as Aria gently bounces the baby up and down to comfort it. She walks over to Inea's crib and sets her down in it and smiles at the innocent baby before walking over to the private terminal and turning it on. Aria was expecting news from Omega but that wasn't what she was looking for, the other day she started to get nose bleeds so she went to a doctor for a checkup. She knew her time was coming to an end but that didn't comfort her. The screen flickers and the message Aria was waiting for appears. So she takes a small breath and opens the file, she knew something simple would be a message something not would link her to her doctor. After a moment her doctor appeared on the screen confirming what Aria already knew, she was dying.

"Miss T'Loak I am glad you got back to me so soon." The Asari Doctor says.

"Well you know me I aim to please." Aria says her voice full of sarcasm.

"Yes, well as you know we ran some tests and I have the results here. I would rather do this in person would you like me to send a Taxi to you?" The doctor asks.

"Doc just get to it, I'm not waking up the baby and coming across town so you can tell me what we both already know." Aria says her voice more angry now than before.

"As you wish. The test came back positive for Pheochromocytoma. Not uncommon in Asari of your age. It is a slow type of cancer I am surprised you haven't had symptoms before last week. It is a tumor that grows on hormone producing glands, it will affect your biotics, blood pressure, and other vital organs. I would like to bring you back in for a more comprehensive scan, and start you on medication. Also treat includes surgery to remove the tumor." The doctor says.

Aria knew she had symptoms for about a year but Omega isn't crawling with doctors who specialize in Asari medicine. "Mordin would have caught it" she thinks to herself. "How long?" she asks.

"If left untreated likely a year, but I have to point out we still caught it early enough to prolong your life. With treatment we can extend your life five to ten years, at least old enough to see your daughter go to school and tell her you love her." The doctor says trying to persuade Aria to do the smart thing and get help.

Aria sits back in the chair her daughter… my daughter died a long time ago, she was an adult and I never told her I loved her. "Thank you doc, but I would rather live what time I have left on my terms not stuck in a hospital room." She says.

"We can provide you dignity in death, comfort." The doctor tries a new tactic.

"Dignity in death? I have been around a long time doctor and let me tell you that you don't die with dignity. There is nothing dignified about death, you live with dignity then you simply die. Hopefully with friends and family around you or in the blaze of gun fire. Either way you die. I won't die wasting away in a hospital room. Thank you for your time, have a pleasant evening." The doctor tries to say something but Aria turns off the terminal.

She stands up and walks back over to the large glass window and looks out. Her thoughts we of her daughter, Mordin, and a thousand years' worth of mistakes and memories. Slowly she steps back from the window and walks over to the small bar and pours herself a tall drink. Drink in hand she sits down on a long couch and takes a drink. "Not with a bang but a whimper" she says holding the glass up toasting the air before drinking the contents of the glass. Setting the glass down on the coffee table she sits back and lets the sofa take her in. The weight of the day and the recent news have made her tired so she closes her eyes.

"Mother… Mother… Where are you? I need help!" The voice echoed waking Aria from her slumber.

"What? Who is there?" Aria says into the darkness.

"Mother… Mother… Where are you? I need help!" Again the voice echoes only more distant now.

Aria stands up the voice sounds like her daughter but that is impossible. "Listen I am in no fucking mood to play games!" She says her biotics flare lighting the dark room with blue light. "What the…" Aria was back on Omega or what it once looked like. She walks down from her perch at Afterlife. The club was dark, cold, no lights on "Damn it Brey! We never close!" She yells out to no response.

"Mother… Mother… Where are you? I need help!" Voice seems further away now but still audible.

Aria instinctively flares her biotics holding a blue ball of energy in her right hand she uses it like a flash light making her way to the exit of the club. "I know that voice" she says to herself walking to the doors that lead into the streets of Omega. The doors open and Aria steps into the streets. Omega looks like a war zone, bodies everywhere pools of different colored blood stain the pavement. Small fires litter the walk way the fires light the scene of horrors as there is still no power. "What the fuck?" Aria says out loud as she walks down the steps of Afterlife.

"Mother Please…" the voice is closer but still seems distant.

"Liselle? Liselle is that you?" Aria screams, her words bounce of the metal and concrete structures and repeat in an eerie manner.

Aria turns left heading toward the apartments dodging a body here and their noticing the few that were still on fire the smell of burning and burnt flesh is something you never forget. The doors open and Aria sees even more horrors. Her beloved dancers mutilated some laying on the ground limbless, others hanging from various light fixtures the lights flicker each time revealing a new horror. "Whoever did this I will fucking skin you alive!" she screams picking up pace moving toward the door that leads to the apartments and Mordin's old clinic.

"Mother!" again the voice pierces the silence.

Aria is sure of it now that is Liselle's voice, she begins to run down the short alley. Her every step makes a splashing noise like stepping in a puddle of water only these were puddles of blood and gore. Aria wasn't squeamish around such sights but when she opened the door leading down into the Apartments she steps back and gasps. The stench of rotting flesh fills the air around her it is thick and nearly makes her vomit. The lights work here but that is no comfort to the horrors inside. More bodies, this time her crew Batarians with their eyes ripped from their sockets, a few Asari with their scalp crests cut off, and there he was her friend the Patriarch disemboweled laying in a pool of his own blood. Her pace quickens again nearly running toward what was once Liselle's apartment.

"Mother he's got a…" the voice is close now and I Aria knows it.

She busts into the apartment in time to see her only daughter clutching her throat and bleeding out. Aria runs to her and catches her in her arms as Liselle falls.

"I've got you, stay here with me… stay with me." Aria pleas rocking her daughter.

Liselle looks up "you came for me this time, every night the same thing happens but today you came for me." She says coughing and chocking back the blood.

"What do you mean every day? What happened here, who did this?" Aria says still rocking her only child.

"This isn't Omega… this is hell." Liselle says.

Aria looks up and the Apartment is still there she expected something different but it was the same apartment. She looks down but now Liselle is no longer in her arms she is now standing in the middle of the room. "Liselle?" Aria says standing up and walking over to her daughter.

"You need to leave it isn't your turn yet, I'll be here waiting when you get back." Liselle says her words are cold and emotionless.

"What do you mean?" Aria asks reaching out a hand and touching her daughters shoulder. Liselle screams in pain the second Aria touches her.

"You can't! You mustn't! LEAVE HERE! It is not your time, not your turn!" She screams in agony.

Aria steps back from her daughter confused, angry, and hurt. "You leave her alone! She only did what I told her to do! They all did what I told them to do! How dare you punish them for my mistakes?!" Aria screams the words echo in the apartment.

"You fumble in the darkness, you made your path now look at its true cost!" I loud deep voice booms though the apartment.

"Who are you?!" Aria demands.

"Le…vi…athan!" The words shake the room.

"Leviathan? You're dead! You all died out." Aria says stepping back toward the door.

"Our punishment for creating the Reapers, our curse, our reward! Now leave here it is not your turn!" The Leviathan's voice booms again shaking the glass free as is smashes against the floor. Smoke fills the room and Aria begins to cough.

"Get the baby!" A voice yells from beyond the door.

Aria can barely see, but she hears crying and the screams of a baby from outside. "Inea!" she says. She turns and looks at her daughter once more "I'm so sorry."

"I'll be here every day it happens… every day." Liselle says her voice full of sorrow and pain.

Aria turns and walks out of the door, and she snaps awake in the apartment which is filled with smoke broken glass is all over the floor. She can hear the baby screaming from her crib. She stands up and walks over to the baby the smoke filling the room. "It's okay I've got you." She says rocking the baby.

"Give me the child." a male voice says from behind Aria.

"Get your own, I like this one, I think I'll keep her!" Aria spins and hits the attacker with a biotic flare sending him flying across the room. Some of the smoke as cleared as Aria makes her way down the hall into her bedroom. She hears more Mercs entering the apartment she throws up a barrier as she enters her room. Setting the baby gently down, she grabs her shotgun from the closet and flips the bed giving her some cover though the soft mattress will be no match for gun fire but it will conceal her. She brings up her Omni-tool and taps it. "Liara, someone is trying to kidnap the baby… don't know how long I can hold out… VI send this priority to the Nevos." She says tapping the Omni-tool again.

"The extranet is currently at eighty percent estimated time of delivery… three hours and twenty minutes… thank for using Time Warner." The VI informs Aria.

That wasn't the news she wanted and of course the QEC was in the living room which was like full of Mercs by now. The baby begins to cry and Aria tries to calm it before it gives there position away.

"I hear it, it's coming from the room down there" a male's voice says.

"Shit" Aria picks up her shotgun and aims it at the door. The door slowly opens and a human Merc walks into the room. "Hey asshole!" she says and the man turns as she pulls the trigger on the shotgun sending him stumbling backwards into the wall. The pool of red blood that flows around the body lets Aria know these are amateurs. She could take them but it would mean she would have to leave the baby. Suddenly a grenade is tossed into the room Aria throws a barrier over the baby just before it explodes. She is thrown across the room her ears are ringing she looks over and sees the baby is fine. Her shields protected her from most of the shrapnel bit a few got through imbedding themselves in her leg and stomach. Blood flows from the fresh wounds and now her shield was fried.

"Come out and you both live!" A male's voice says from outside the room.

"Tell you what, leave and you will all live!" Aria says before coughing a little.

"Have it your way!" the man says.

Aria grabs her shotgun off the floor but the blast has damaged it she tosses it back down. "Guess we do this the old way." She says as her biotics flare but they begin to flicker "come on not now!" Aria says to herself. Another Merc runs in and aim at Aria before she hits him with a Reave which makes the Merc scream as his nervous system is torn apart. Aria holds it long enough to kill him and another Merc enters the room, he gets a shot off hitting Aria in the right arm before he is sent flying with a biotic flare. "I can do this all night if you want." She screams.

"Go!" a male voice yells out and three men rush into the room.

Aria hits two but misses the other who fires his shotgun hitting her in the chest sending her flying backwards. She hits the man with a biotic reave sending him crumbling in pain. Bleeding badly she pulls herself over to the baby trying to protect it. She is so focused on getting to the child she doesn't hear the Merc walk up behind her.

"Cerberus thanks for you for looking out for Shepard's baby, but we'll take it from here." The man says before he pulls a pistol out and shoots Aria in the back of the head. The Merc bends down and picks up the now crying baby and leaves the room.

"What happened?" one Merc asks.

"Guess it was finally the great and powerful Aria's turn." The man says handing the baby off to an Asari in Cerberus armor.

A soft breeze of air wakes Aria up and she rolls over onto her back. She knew she was dead and panic set in, she didn't want to see all her friends and family die over and over again. Afraid to open her eyes she just lays still.

"Never expected to see you hear." A voice says.

Aria opens her eyes "Shepard?" the voice was undeniable, it was Shepard. Her eyes struggle against the bright sun light but eventually they focus on a young looking John Shepard. Aria sits up "where am I, what is this place?" She asks.

"This is a beach and out there water." Shepard says laughing a little.

"Don't be coy with me Shepard, am I dead?" Aria asks.

"Well yes and no, you are in between death and life. It is hard to explain I made poor Tali tell me about it eight times before I believed her." Shepard says offering Aria a hand to help her up.

Aria takes Shepard's hand and stands up looking around it was beautiful it reminded her of the beaches on Illium or hell even the few she visited on Earth after the War. "Okay I'll bite, why am I here and not being tortured by giant extinct sea creatures?" She asks looking out at the water.

"Well you did something good before you died, something for me so I wanted to return the favor. Although you may not like the choices Aria." Shepard says.

"Get to the point." Aria says growing tired of the conversation.

Shepard smiles "Like I said you have a few choices. First you can stay here as long as you like watch the waves and reflect on your life. If you look into the waters they will show you any point in your life. Second you can accept your death and come with me. Third you can walk into the water which will return you to the living." Shepard lays out the choices for Aria.

"Is your daughter safe?" Aria asks with fear and pain in her voice.

"She is alive thanks to you." Shepard says dodging the actual question.

"Will she be safe?" Aria pushes again for an answer.

"I don't know the future, but I do know without you protecting her she would be on this beach right now." Shepard says placing his hand on her arm.

Aria looks out at the water "it will show me any part of my life?" She steps closer to the water's edge.

"All you have to do is think about it, should I come back in a little while?" Shepard asks.

"Is Mordin here?" She asks.

"On the beach? No, if you come with me yes." Shepard says.

Aria turns and hugs Shepard "thank you" she says softly kissing his right cheek.

"You are welcome, here comes your daughter now. She is going… to…" Shepard words fade as does he.

"Are you okay?" Aria asks.

Shepard doesn't answer he simply vanishes into thin air. Liselle runs up to her mother hugging her. "Mother I missed you." She says.

"Where did Shepard go?" Aria asks.

"Guess he wanted to give us some privacy, come on I have so much to show you!" Liselle says grabbing Aria's hand and leading her away.

"Raise the epinephrine level he is drifting back!"

"Come back to me Shepard!"

Shepard's eyes snap open he takes a deep breath his eyes focus to the light as Miranda comes into sight. "What…" Shepard says before losing consciousness.

"Keep him sedated for the next twenty four hours I want to make sure his vitals don't dip again." Miranda says to one of the doctors in the room as she hands him a data pad. Miranda leans in close to Shepard "Sleep tight, welcome back sweetie." She says kissing his forehead as the scene fades to black.


End file.
